Dreaming Awake
by CJ122
Summary: After winning the reaper's game, Shiki was shocked to find out she's still IN Eri's body, and Eri's dead. Neku patiently waits for Shiki to show up, only to realize he's been ditched. Joshua seems to find this all amusing, and decides to visit RG only to spice things up between Neku and Shiki.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ok so I thought in honnor of Kingdom heart 3d drop distance. I would create a fanfic of 'world ends with you'

Neku: Good to know

Me: What's your problem?

Neku:...

Shiki: He's upset cause he has to be here

Joshua: Aw, Neku..

Beat: Imma do the disclaimer yo! CJ122 owns nothing!

Chapter 1: Ending

Shiki groggy woke up a full eight hours of rest, or at least that's what it feels like to her. She looked up to take a quick glance at her clock. Nine in the morning. It took time for her to realize she was not in a busy street, nor does she have a timer at her hand.

"No way" She whispers.

She grabbed Mr. Mew and tried to mentally control her home made stuffed kitty. Nothing, not a single movement. Shiki couldn't help but smile. She quickly jumped off her bed, as she rummaged through her stuff.

Neku.

Just thinking of his name gave her shivers. We promised we would meet at Shivers, when we got our second chance. She kept tossing her stuff, and stopped when she noticed NONE of these were her clothes.

"These were all Erin's" She muttered to herself, and wondered why does she have Erin's stuff?

Then it hit her. She ran to the washroom to look at herself. Only to find that she was no longer looking at her former self, but someone else. What did that kid Joshua do?

Neku grabbed the blue berry pancakes and ate them. His mouth savored the sweetness the blueberry gave off, and the fluffyness of the pancakes. He had almost forgotten what a tasty breakfast would taste like.

Ever since he woke up at the UG of Shibuya, he barely ate due to all the missions he and Shiki had to do. He stopped eating mid-way. That's right, he was going to meet Shiki, at Shibuya. He smiled, he couldn't wait to see her.

"Neku" His mother said

Neku swallowed his food and looked at his mother. When he woke up this morning his mother doesn't seem to know about his 'little disappearing act.'

"Yes mom"

"What are your plans for today? I mean everyday you just walk around Shibuya. You need to find friends, Neku! Summer doesn't last long you know" His mother said as she cleaned his plate.

Neku stood up beside his mother. He was always anti-social. Never had any friends, just him and his head phones.

"Mom, don't worry about it ok? I'm actually meeting a friend of mine at Shibuya, scramble crossing" Neku said.

Shiki was probably his first friend, the only one he could trust at UG, with Beat, Rhyme and Joshua. Shiki taught him that he was never alone, and that sometimes all that people really needs was someone to talk too. Before the UG I hated people. I always blocked them out, with my head phones. Then CAT came along and taught me to be whoever, or do whatever I want!

His mother stopped washing and looked at her son. Did he say he was meeting up with a FRIEND? She always seemed to blamed herself for her son's lack of interest for a social status. Neku kissed his mother on the cheeks, said goodbye and left.

'My he hasn't done that in a while' His mother thought and smiled.

Neku turned on his music player, and shoved his hands in his pocket. Neku decided that he would go and see Mr. H. He still has a lot of questions, and he wanted answers. Mr. H was the guy who told Neku to trust his partners, if he wanted to win the game. He was aso the CEO of CAT! Neku didn't believe Joshua at first when he told Neku at the games.

Neku softly chuckled to himself. Mr. H was probably the only sane guy he know from the UG. The only one who wasn't obsessed with the composer business. As Neku swiftly went through Udagawa, the place where he died. More like murdered by his former partner, Joshua.

He sighed as he recalled bits and pieces of that day. Joshua killed Neku, so he could represent Joshua in the games, because he was the composer of Shibuya. Neku turned to the corner and found Mr. H's cafe. Wild Cat.

The last time Neku was here, he was with Beat. Playing the games for the third and last place was a mess the tables were broken, pieces of broken glass were every where. Neku was curious to know what happened to the cafe. Maybe that was one of the reasons he's here.

"Hey Mr. H" Neku greeted.

"Ah, Neku. Come and join us" Mr. H said.

'Us?' Neku thought, and as if on cue Beat appeared.

"Yo, phones. What's up?" Greeted Beat as the two boys fist bumped. Neku sat down then Beat.

"What brings you here Phones?" aksed Beat.

Neku shrugged. "Nothing, just passing by I guess."

"So, Joshua put you guys back where you all belonged eh?" Mr. H said with a hint o amusement in his voice.

"Yep! I mean Mom didn't even mention anything about me being away" Neku said

"Ya, even Rhyme's back" Beat said quietly.

Rhyme saved Beat from disappearing when a noise was set up, as a trap. Beat never noticed until it was to late. Again, Mr. H came to Beat's aid. If your partner was gone, you would be too.

"Speaking of Rhyme. Where is she?" Neku asked.

"Uh, she said something about meeting Shiki at one-o-four." Beat said and scratched his head.

Neku could only smile when Beat mentioned Shiki's name.

"Hey, phones! What you thinking about?" Beat nudged Neku's leg under the table.

Neku scowled and smiled. "Nothing"

"Nothing? Ya right! Bet you ten bucks Mr. H. Neku's gonna meet Shiki too!" Beat exclaimed.

"I'll pass on this bet, you're obviously going to win" Mr. H said and they both burst out laughing.

Neku held a strand of his orange spikes and sneered. Obviously this wasn't very amusing for him.

"So what if I am" Neku muttered.

Mr. H and Beat guffawed. Neku found this irritating and silently left. Leaving the two men laughing like heyenas.

"Yo, phones! Don't forget to get her flowers and chocolates!" Beat hollered, who only laughed harder.

Neku grumbled about telling him to shut his trap. He walked through Cadoi city and noticed the Shibuya department store. Something caught his eyes when he saw a simple pink diamond necklace shaped in a letter S.

"For Shiki" he said quietly and went into the store.

The necklace cost about 100 yen. It was on sale, lucky him. He purchased the necklace and continued on to one-o-four. There he waited patiently for Shiki.

Shiki noticed that Neku was holding a plastic bag. It said the Shibuya Department store. What could he have bought there? She wondered.

Shiki was hiding in the crowd, so Neku wouldn't see her. She felt sorry for Neku, but he can't see her like this. Shiki promised that Neku would see her, as her true self, not as Erin.

She then held Mr. Mew tighter waiting for Rhyme. It was really risky for me to show myself to Rhyme, especially since there is a high possibility Rhyme would tell Neku.

That didn't matter to Shiki though. She tried calling Erin, but there's no answer.

"Shiki" someone called her name.

Shiki looked around to find a girl with short blond hair, wearing a skull ski cap with a pink skull shirt and beige capris. The only accessory that off sets her skulls was the bell pendant.

"Rhyme!" Shiki exclaimed.

They both hugged and smiled at each other. "How have you been?" Shiki asked

"Oh, the usual" replied Rhyme.

The two girls sat down on a bench and talked. Until Shiki heard two of her classmates talking.

"Did you hear?" a brunette asked

"Hear what?" replied a blonde

"It's about Erin! She died in a crash"

Gasp came from Shiki and the blonde. Rhyme listened as well, she noticed how it had a huge affect on Shiki.

"Ya, two days ago"

Shiki got up and ran towards them, Rhyme hot on Shiki's heels. "What? Erin's" Shiki swallowed. "Dead?"

The brunette eyed Shiki curiously and nodded. "Aren't you Shiki Acquire? You're her bestfriend! Yet you don't know?"

Shiki could only stutter. "W-well, Y-ya I guess"

"So what? Your parents kept you in the dark about this?" The blonde spoke to Shiki with sympathy. She didn't know what it feels like to lose a bestfriend, but it must be awful.

Shiki shook her head. "Yeah, I guess they did" She said quietly.

Rhyme was beside Shiki the whole time. Apparently Erin was Shiki's bestfriend Rhyme thought.

"The funeral is going to be at the Yakamura shrine, 3:30" said the brunette

"Thank you" Shiki said and turned around. Before she could take a step, the blonde held her shoulders in a comforting manner and said. "Our condolences"

Shiki finally broke down, as Rhyme brought her to their bench.

"I can't believe it" Shiki whispered.

Rhyme tried to comfort Shiki as she wept.

Neku glanced at his phone one last time. No messages from Shiki, which means she wasn't going to show up. Neku sighed as he began to walk back home, when a certain stuff pig caught his eye.

Shiki was so focused on her dead best friend, and her inside HER body. That she almost didn't notice Neku. Shiki made up an excuse to Rhyme and told her to go home, and she'll be fine.

Shiki didn't have to wait for an answer and just fled. Neku spotted the stuff pig and picked it up.

"Hey Neku"

Neku placed his headphones down and glanced at Rhyme.

"Hey Rhyme" Neku greeted.

Rhyme noticed the stuff animal, but didn't say anything. Shiki told her that if Neku came to ask about her, say that she was not feeling well.

"Rhyme, your brother told me that you would be meeting Shiki here" Neku said not looking at Rhyme.

Shiki didn't look back, as she kept running. That is when she noticed, Mr. Mew isn't with her.

'I hope Rhym took Mr. Mew and fled, because if Neku notices Mr. Mew..' She lost her train of thoughts when a certain person came to talk to her.

Me:Finally! it's twelve am

Neku: *played his music really LOUD and sings to it*

Everyone: :O

Shiki: Le dead.

Me: No fucking way

Beat: That was pretty good.

Neku:*smirks* please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Ok so I was told I have 3 issues with my first chapter...uh. 1st, the gramar for POV, and their thoughts. Sooo I've decided to change POVs between Neku and Shiki. So one chap be Neku and other be Shiki. Next Eri..ERI not ERIN -_- I need glasses.

Neku: so what? now's my chapter?

Me: no duh.

Neku: OMG

Me: what?

Neku: I look good in 3D ds

Me:...since when do you care?

Chapter 2 101 excuses.

Neku POV

I picked up the stuff piggy and found Rhyme. I glanced at Rhyme and she smiled at me, motioning for me to sit beside her.

"Rhyme, your brother told me you were meeting Shiki here."

She nodded and stared off to who knows where. I sighed and placed Mr. piggy in my plastic bag. "Did you see her?" I asked quietly.

She said nothing and just shook her head. I eyed her curiously. "Why can't you talk?"

Rhyme bit her lip and said "Sorry Neku. I gotta go" With that said she got up and left.

"Uh, Wait Rhyme!" She ignored my call and kept walking away.

Jeez, what's with girls today? I got up as well, pumped my music and walked to Wild Cat.

Once I've arrived I spotted Beat serving coffee to a costumer. When Beat saw me he quickly bid the costumer good bye and walked towards me.

"Yo! Neku, what happened? Where's Shiki?" Beat said and sat down in front of me.

Beat had taken the oppurtunity to ask Mr. H. and ask for a job here at Wild Cat. Just to earn some cash.

"Nah, we, uh. Changes of plans." I said scratching my head.

Beat paused for a minuted and eyed me. Then he started to laugh. "Ahaha, don't tell me, she didn't meet up with you!"

When I didn't answer, he laughed harder. Beat then fell backwards off his chair, he didn't seemed to be fazed by it since he kept laughing. My face is turning red every minute he laughes, until Mr. H arrived and I collected myself.

"What's with all the laughing?" He points at Beat to prove his point.

Beat tried to get up, but his attemps were futile, since everytime he looks at me another wave of laughter escapes his lips.

" . G-got haahaha, ditched" He gasped for air. "BY SHIKI!"

Mr. H heard this and frowned. Thank you! Someone who doesn't make fun of me!

"What happened Neku? This normally doesn't happen, especially to Shiki" He said voice filled with concern as he sat down beside me.

I shrugged and crossed my arms. "All that I found was her stuffed piggy and Rhyme."

Beat stopped laughing and glared at me. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "What I meant was, Shiki was obviously there, but Rhyme won't tell me anything."

"Intriguing..."Mr. H said as he wiped his sunglasses.

Ya, I know. It 'intrigues' me too! Why would Shiki just leave piggy there? Does she hate me? I looked down at the pig, as I saw her-no Eri's face. "I never got to see how she really looks like" I said quietly.

I got up and nodded to Mr. H and Beat. "Gotta go. I have to catch up in school. Lates" I said and walked home.

My house was quiet when I got home. Which was weird cause mom never leaves home, dad does.

"Mom, I'm home." I said.

No answer. Maybe she's sleeping. I walked into her room, but there's no one there. This is getting weird. I then opened every single door I found, but she wasn't in any of 'em.

I dropped my plastic bag with Shiki's necklace and piggy, as I left the house. Where the heck did mom go?

"Neku!"

Huh? I turned around to see my mom with grocery bags. I mentally face palmed myself, duh, where else could she be?

I took the heavier ones as we went inside. "So how was your day Neku? Did you get to meet up with friends?"

"Uh, yea, most of 'em. One didn't show up" I said.

Mom nodded and smiled. "Oh? does this bother you?" She asked

"Eh? What would bother me?"

"The fact that one of them didn't show up." She stated as she put the grocery bags at the counter top.

"Kinda" I scratched my head. "She-I was kind of hoping to see her again."

My mother stopped what she was doing, and looked at me. Then she clapped her hands. "A GIRL!" She squealed.

Oh man. As much as I miss her, she was contstantly embarassing me. "Ya mom a girl."

"Oooh, what is her name? How'd you meet her? What does she look like? Where does she-"

"Mom" I said sternly interrupting her. "Calm down please. Her name is Shiki, I accidentally bumped into her a month ago at scramble crossing." I said.

Yep, accidentally more like she litterally wanted to run me over, to make a pact.

Mom nodded and stopped asking questions as she happily sang "Be in my heart"

I walked upstairs to my room and laid down in bed.

Shiki. Why would you just leave me? If you're scared that I wouldn't like you anymore, you're wrong. You're still Shiki. You can turn yourself into a monster and I wouldn't care. Maybe I'll try again tomorrow. I'll wait, no matter how long.

So I kept waiting for her, with the necklace and mister piggy. Same time, same place. It feels like a dream, I'm waiting for someone...to return, to me. At the same time, I'm awake.

"I'm dreaming awake.." i said to myself.

hat's when I saw her hair, Eri's, maybe she could tell me where Shiki is. I ran towards her to get some answers.

Me: Sorry if it feels long, I was helping with something important to the family.

Neku: You make me sound like a Romantic idiot.

Me: Well, you ARE an idiot

Neku:...*starts to play KH 3D*

Me: Where are you?

Neku: Uh, I'm at the part where Sora's sleeping in Yen Sid's place.

Me: *nods* Aight. So please Review! I really need feed backs to become an awesome writer!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: so tired...

Shiki: ya you came home pretty late

Me: -_- I know! You should've seen the guy in the movies!

Shiki: I heard from your cousin you both had an argument on who's paying

Me: His man ego was in the way

Shiki: So he won?

Me: ya...chapter 3 Mr. Mew

Shiki POV

I kept running and running last week, away from him. He can't see me like this! He just can't! I need to find Joshua, and as him to turn me back to normal. I rubbed my eyes so they can adjust to the sunlight, and groaned when I saw what time it was. 8 am in the morning.

"Shiki! Breakfast!" Mom yells

"Coming" I grumbled.

I fell of the bed, and stood up. I took a quick shower put on a crop shirt and sweat pants. Walking down the stairs taking my time...I wonder if Rhyme took Mr. Mew.

"Good morning there sweet pea" Dad greeted and kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled "Morning to you to dad"

Mom set the bacon and eggs on the table, and a glass of orange juice.

"So Shiki...the memorial service for Eri is on Saturday" Mom said quietly.

I nodded. I wasn't the only one affected by this, Eri and I grew up together, so she was like a second child to mom. Silently eating my breakfast, my phone rang. I check the caller ID only to say Neku's name. I gulped the bacon and breathe. Aw man! Neku! I almost forgot about him.

"Aren't you going to pick that up?" Dad asked

"No, it's just some telemarketer" I replied and finished breakfast.

Then I went outside and walked around Shibuya looking for Rhyme.

I wandered down the streets of one-o-four. Listening to the murmurs of the crowd, Unlike Neku, I love getting to know people. When I met him at the reaper's game I thought I just got a jackpot! This guy was cute, and he hasn't made a pact yet.

Then I actually talked to him and found out he was a douche. Yep, Neku Sakuraba was a douche...

I sighed and kicked a pebble. The time when 777 asked us for our help, Neku was thinking ahead, as always. Telling me once we found the techie the lights would be turned on. Even then he still hated people. But I noticed that he changed the most when we met Mr. H.

Mr. H! That's it! Surely he would help me beat the crap out of that Joshua kid. The only problem would be Beat and Neku. Rhyme sent me an email that Beat now works at Wild Cat, and Neku usually visits there.

"This isn't getting any easier" I muttered

"Hey" a kid patted my back and I turned around. He had blond hair that spiked all over the place, his eyes were aqua blue and he was a few inches taller than me. Hot.

"Um, hi" I said. Ya not that cool.

"Listen, I'm new here, and I was wondering where you could show me where the Shibuya department store is" He said.

"Oh, um sure, just follow me" I gave him a weak smile.

He sighed in relief. "I'm Ventus, by the way, Ventus Nakamura"

"Shiki, Shiki Misaki" I said and we shook hands. "You don't look familiar. Are you new here?"

He nodded and smiled "Ya, just moved here actually"

"Really? Where do you used to live?" I asked curiously.

"In a town, called Wayward Town" He replied

Strange name for a town. We did small talks and got to know each other. Turns out he moved here with his brother and cousin. Not only that he's single and he's my age.

"So, were you born here?" He asked.

I nodded and giggled. "Definitely"

Once we reached our destination, I was reluctant to let him go.

"Well, I'll see you around, Shiki" He said and left.

I felt my knees buckle and butterflies dancing in my stomach. This guy is no challenge to Neku. I smiled, it'd be cute if they both fought for me. I laughed at that thought, I'm not dumb. I'm not that pretty even if I'm still in Eri's body...

Which reminds me, if I'm in Eri's body, does this mean? No I refuse to think so! I shook my head vigorously that I felt slightly dizzy.

At the corner of my eye, I spotted someone coming closer to me. I turned around to see Neku.

Oh snap! I wasn't aware of my surroundings! Oh crap what am I going to do? Think Shiki. As Neku got closer the harder it was for me to move, like I was rooted in place.

"Hey, you're Eri right? Shiki's best friend" Neku said.

I just stared at him, and saw the same plastic bag I first saw him with and Mr. Mew.

"Uh, Ye-yeah" I said confidently.

He may as well think of me as Eri than, me.

Neku smiled and put his head phones down. "I'm Neku Sakuraba, and I'm looking for Shiki. She was supposed to meet me here, but I guess she must've forgotten. Do you by any chance know where she could be?" He asked.

I was dumb struck. Neku could SMILE? And he could actually talk to, well strangers. Huh, who knew?

"I heard she's not feeling well" I lied

Neku eyed me closely. Did he figure me out? Then he nodded as if that's the only reason why I haven't seen him in a while.

"Well, tell her I said hi and to get better soon." He said, as he was about to walk away, I stopped him.

"Just curious, uh, Neku" goodness I am an amazing actress! "But what's in the bag?"

Neku's right eyebrow shot up and looked at me for a while.

"It's just a necklace for Shiki, and her stuffed pig, I found the piggy lying on the floor" he replied casually.

My eyebrow twitched when he said 'piggy'. He still hasn't changed, it was a stuffed CAT. Mr. Mew is a cat! Dimwit.

"W-well you don't mind if I take, Mr. Mew and give it to her." I said and gave him a sweet smile.

Neku only blinked once, then twice and said. "No"

I was taken a back. No? No. Whaaa.

"No, because I have a weird feeling about you, uh Eri." With that said Neku left.

Well. I take back the praises about him. He's a jerk. An orange hair, head phone loving jerk. Then I remembered he said it was a necklace...for me. Is this a dream? Why would Neku buy me something like that?

Me: Alright!

Shiki: Why so happy?

Me: oh nothing...wanna grab something to eat?

Shiki: sure

Ventus: why am I here?

Me: I just want something interesting to happen in this story.

Rhyme: please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Like together and always, I am going to stop the mini little clips, and so on. Thought I am getting annoying with them, and maybe I am just plain annoying. So a couple of thanks to the reviewers! Honestly I don't mind as much know I don't have a lot of reviews, but it's nice to have them as well. Also for Ventus's appearance...I can tell it brought attention, but you guys will find out soon. Ven's purpose is crucial at chapter 10 or later. Well enjoy!

Chapter 4 Let the flames begin! (Paramore get it?)

Neku POV

Ok meeting Eri is weird, she almost acts like stalker. It could just be me though. After spending seven days with Shiki looking like that, of course I'd think she acts like Shiki.

As I stroll down the streets of noisy Shibuya, I went to Hakkido. Maybe looking at the statue would calm my thoughts.

Once I reach the dog statue, I immediately went on my fighting position. Then I calmed down and chuckled to myself. The games have really gotten into me. I glanced down at my watch to see it's already five.

"Tomorrow" I whispered, and walked home.

The next day school has just started, so I got up a little early. I placed Mr. Piggy and the necklace in my bag, and wore my uniform. The white polo shirt tucked out with black pants. I struggle to put on my red tie. Ya school colors red and black, talk about emo.

I grabbed my back pack, kissed my mom good bye and left. My school isn't really, uh, big, but it's decent.

A path of sakura trees led the way to Yagasaki high. People surrounded this area, because it seemed like a great place to hang out. Usually I would just ignore people, but I ain't the same old Neku Sakuraba. I mean sure I still act like a jackass, but that's just me.

Ding ding ding...

The school bell sounds more like a stupid doorbell. I mean where's the ringing? I walked down the hall looking for my homeroom.

301..

302..

303. I went inside and took an empty seat. A lot of girls kept making side glances at me. Okay. So is this code for saying I'm weird?

One of the girls who trained their eyes on me came forward. She leaned on my table and smiled.

"Hey, you look new here. Where are you from?" I glanced at her and kept my face straight and turn up my music. Is she serious? I've always been to this school! This is my second year, dumb bitch.

"I am actually from here, this is obviously my second year." I said coolly.

Her eyebrows shot up and smirked. God she must be one of those popular girls. Just to prove my point she twirled her hair and gave a girlish giggle.

"Really? Ok, my name is Nao Nomura."

"Neku Sakuraba" I said praying she'd just leave.

"Neku...that's a cute name, like you cutie" she said biting her lip seductively.

Dear Lord when will this end. I glared at her. "Look, not interested. Bye" I said curtly.

Her eyes widened, obviously no one has ever rejected her. I rolled my eyes and got up to move to another seat. Away from weirdos.

"Yo, phones!" Beat called.

I smirked, he looks so weird without his skull cap and the baggy clothes.

"Sup, Beat" I said and fist bumped.

"Yo, man I heard from Rhyme, Shiki ain't feeling good. Wanna stop by at her place?" He asked.

This caught my attention. Why haven't I thought of that before?

"Sure" I replied.

"Aight, later phones, my class isn't here" with that said, he left.

Just then Eri came into the class. Every single girl in the classroom went to her whispering how I, amazing Neku Sakuraba. Has turned down Nao Nomura. Eri doesn't seemed to care, she just smiled and sat down across from me.

"Shiki, are you going to Eri's funeral this saturday?" Asked Nao

My eyes widened as I slowly took off my phones. What? Shiki? I turned to look at her. No way, she lied to me.

Shiki squirmed a little on her seat as I try to burn a hole on her head with my stare. Nao, seemed to notice and glared at me.

"Carrots! Stop that she's getting uncomfortable" she said.

I ignored her and grabbed Shiki or Eri's hand.

"Ow, N-Neku, stop it hurts." She yelped.

I am too angry to care. "Why?"

She jumped and didn't say anything.

"Why would you lie to me? Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?" I said angrily.

Apparently she doesn't care since she kept staring at some one behind me. I turned around to see two heads with the same blonde spikes, and a brunette, with spikey hair only with a different style.

One of the blondes turned and saw Shiki, and he waved. I felt like punching this guy, why would he wave at Shiki.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly.

"Sorry? Shiki, if you think I don't want to see you again, cause you look like Eri. Think again" I growled.

Then I pointed at the three newbies. "And if one of them is another reason for ditching me for a whole month-"

Shiki cut me off with giggles. My eye twitched, why would she laugh at me.

"You think, they are another reason for me leaving you?" She laughed.

My face was red, as I put my head phones back on my head. I left. Screw school. Once I reached the gates the principal called for me. I grunted and made my way to his office.

"Mr. Sakuraba, where do you think you're going?" Asked Baldy.

It was his nickname, ever since my freshman year. I mean he's bald and cranky, like almost everyday!

"Um, out?" I said

Baldy gave me a warning look. "Get back to class Sakuraba, for now I'll give you a warning."

School ended thank God. I thought I was going to get cramped in there. Then I saw Beat as he lunge on me.

"Yo, ready to go" he said on top of me.

"Off you big idiot!" I yelled.

He laughed and jumped away from me. I brushed away the dust and lift my backpack on my shoulder.

"I change my mind Beat, you go on ahead. Besides Shiki isn't even sick" I said and left.

That's when I saw her talking to the three boys at the hallway awhile ago. Jealousy bubbled up in me as I kept walking. I could hear their laughter, Shiki's laugh.

It felt like my heart is breaking to a million tiny pieces. I took out Mr. Piggy and went to the group.

"Here" I said and handed her the pig with the necklace.

She gingerly held her plushie. "Neku-"

I didn't want to stay and here what she has to say, so I turned my heels and walk away.

I decided I'll go visit Mr. H. to ask him why the heck is Shiki still in Eri's body? And maybe go punch Joshua in the face. Wow so much hatred in just one day.

When I got to his cafe, he wasn't there. I sighed "Alright, next time then" I said to myself.

I left the cafe and walked home. Today was such an...interesting day for me. I didn't really know what to say about myself.

Shiki.

God she's just annoying, so why do I feel angry if she talks to other guys? We were friends...

My shoulders sagged at that thought. Ya, friends.

Guess there's no reason for me to wait for her anymore huh. But in truth, I loved waiting for her, and I didn't really think that our first encounter in the RG would be so, sour.

She was ashamed. She was embarrassed to know that she's still in Eri's body, even though she had realized that there is nothing to be jealous about. She thinks I was going to hate her.

I didn't really think my opinion counts that much. I unlocked the door to my house and slipped inside. I dropped my bag on the kitchen floor and went straight to the fridge.

Mom then chose that time to come down the steps. "How was your first day?" She asked.

"Good, ma" I said and took out blueberry cheesecake.

Mom didn't seem convinced as she gently took the cake from me and placed it on the table.

"That's it? Good? What about that girl...Shiki was it?" She pressed on.

I shrugged trying to be my old self again. "She didn't want to see me" I said bluntly.

Mom didn't say anything, but I could tell she was just as upset as me.

Just then my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket, and since I didn't feel like paying for caller ID I didn't know who it was.

"Hello?" I picked up.

"H-hey, Neku"

Shiki. My heart started to pound on my chest. Mom being an awesome mother she is left the kitchen for my privacy.

"Oh, hey Shiki" I said. Act cool.

"Listen about today." She said nervously.

"Look just forget about it. If you don't want some unsociable guy with you that's fine. Besides I just want to get my life back to how it was before..." I stopped I was going to say before I met you. But I couldn't get the words out. I care too much about Shiki, and she became my value fee for my second entry. Ya. I just feel too damn guilty even if it's over.

Me: alright power to Neku for having the emotion called jealousy! Whoo hoo. Alright so I plan on doing a break on this story. No not a hiatus. More like a commercial in the story, maybe at chapter 9 before Ven's big purpose? Well just tell me what you guys think.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: alright! 2 chapters in 1 day! Aw yeah that's how AWESOME I am. :D ya I definitely need a life. Ok so chapter 5 Silenced.

*.*.*.*

Shiki POV

"Look just forget about it. If you don't want some unsociable guy with you that's fine. Besides I just want to get my life back to how it was before..." He stopped.

I guess I could already guess what he would say next. Have I changed him that much?

"I get it...before you met me? Right?" I said holding back tears. It hurts when Neku would think like that about me.

Neku hasn't said anything for a while. "Look Neku, I'm sorry. I-I didn't want you to see me as-"

"Yea, ok. Tell me how that's working out for you Shiki. It seemed fine to me. You broke our promise...did our promise mentioned anything about the way you look? No. It just said that you'd bring piggy with you-"

"Mr. Mew is a cat!" I cut him off.

He ignored that comment and continued on. "-so I would be able to know it's YOU Shiki."

My jaws tighten as I held on to the wirings of the phone. So I did the smartest thing NO girl was crazy enough to do, I hang up.

In the middle of my sleep something kept hitting my face. I glanced at Mr. Mew.

"Why are you not so comfortable to cuddle anymore?" I murmured.

Then I noticed the shiny pink diamond necklace, in a shape of an S. I gasped as I gently take it off Mr. Mew, and held it up. This probably cost a lot...Is this the necklace Neku wanted me to have?

I chocked back a sob. This was probably the sweetest thing NO guy has ever given to me. I bit my lip as I laid back down and placed the necklace on my night stand. I quickly fell asleep.

The next day I could literally hear the birds chirping. It. Was. The. Most. Annoying sound I have ever heard! I placed the pillow on top of my head. Then my alarm rang. Just great, I didn't get much sleep from the tossing and turning, and guess what? It's a school day too!

I got up and got myself ready. Just as I was about to leave the room, I stared at the necklace on my night stand pondering whether or not I should take it with me. I decided to take it and put it on my neck. Hopefully Neku could see this.

Once I left my house I spotted Ventus, Roxas and Sora. I waved at them, I forgot they lived in my neighborhood.

Roxas is Ventus's twin brother, while Sora, the brunette was their cousin. Apparently Roxas and Sora are not single, they've got girlfriends back home. Unlike Ventus...

"Good morning Shiki!" Greeted Sora.

Sora was the type that you can NEVER hate. He's just the nicest guy ever! He's always happy and carefree. Roxas has this vibe on him that says 'mess with me I'll beat you up' but really he's cool. Ventus...he's indescribable. He's just him. Unique, has a mix of Sora's personality and Roxas's intimidating appearance.

"Morning Sora!" I said as we walked to school.

"Sora, when is Kairi and Namine stopping by?" Ventus asked.

I made a mental note that their Sora's and Roxas's girlfriends.

Sora shrugged. "I don't know man, they're both busy. And so are we!"

Roxas only shook his head. "Sora you dolt. Since when are we ever busy?"

At that comment we all laughed. It's nice to have guy friends, but they won't be the same as Eri.

I took a seat in Mr. Takaishi's class. Homeroom, hasn't started yet, so Nao had a reason to stop by.

"Hey there cutieee" she drawled.

She flipped her hair and noticed my necklace. "OMG! Girl that is a really cute necklace! Tell me where d'ya get it?" She squealed.

I self-consiously touched my necklace and smiled. "Neku gave it to me."

Nao gave me a weird look, and just by chance he walked in. Time seemed to slowed when he saw the necklace on me. His face went red, but didn't say anything as he took a seat.

I frowned. Why is he completely unaffected by this?

"Neku? You mean carrots?" Nao asked and wrinkled her nose. "Who knew he had a sense of fashion?"

As the first three periods dragged on I was famished. I sat on Neku's table and he said nothing. I sighed.

"Neku" I started.

He seemed to have his music to loud to hear me. My brows furrowed as I yanked the right one and yelled his name. Neku was shocked as he fell over his chair.

"Ugh, what stalker? What is so important that you could just yell at me like that?" He grumbled.

"Uh, haven't you noticed anything different?" I asked.

Neku's right eyebrow rose questionly, as he began to eat again. "What?" He said with a full mouth. Boys need table manners.

I pointed at the necklace and smiled sweetly. He only shrugged. "Uh, your necklace?"

"Ya, the necklace YOU gave me. Neku please! I'm trying to apologize, and try to get in her head." I said frustratingly.

Neku said nothing. "Arg!" I yelled. "Neku! Stop that!"

He wasn't affected by my outburst. "What? Breathing? Kinda hard since-"

I kissed him.

Me: Poor Shiki! Aw well next chapter I'm bringing in...Joshua! Please review if you can thanks ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Me: ok so this chapter has to be longer than the last one. So...enjoy? :3

Chapter 6 Honey! I'm Back!

*.*.*.*

Neku POV

Her lips are so soft, and they taste like vanilla. As I kiss her back she leaned closer and held on my elbows to pull me close. I cupped her face and slightly tilt my head to deepen the kiss. This is my first kiss, never would I have to imagine, it would be Shiki.

Once we pulled away everyone's eyes were on us. My cheeks reddened and I turned away. Shiki held my hand and rubbed her thumb on my knuckles. She seems so calm about this.

"Wha..." Was all I got out of my mouth. Smart Neku.

She giggled then lowered her eyes. "Neku...I really like you. But I was afraid when you see me as...Eri."

I shook my head and held onto her hand. "I don't care Shiki! I am just upset that you never showed up."

She blushed and was opened her mouth, but is interrupted. That blonde spikes came over with two of his friends...or brothers.

"Hey Shiki" he said.

The other blonde and the brunette spike sat down beside Shiki. I can feel my blood boil...careful boys. Neku Sakuraba might use his pins on you. This thought made me chuckle.

"Is something funny Neku?" Shiki asked.

I shut my mouth and shook my head and said no. She then turns her attention to the blonde.

"Sorry Ventus I should've told you guys that I was going to sit with one of my friend today" she said kindly.

My eye twitches, friend? What the hell! You just kiss me, and that just makes me a friend? Wait...what am I saying? Ugh! As if my life isn't confusing enough. I have mixed feelings with Shiki.

"Really? Just a friend?" The brunette one chuckled and points at me with a fork.

"We all saw your little scene" said the other blonde.

I swear to God the two of them are twins. My face turns bright red as I grabbed my head phones and put it on. Shiki looks just as red as I am and played with her pasta.

"I'm Sora!" The brunette introduced. "I'm Ventus and Roxas's cousin"

I presume that the boy sitting next to him is Roxas, and the guy flirting with Shiki is Ventus.

Ok, now I know which to strangle, well not really. They both look identical. I gritted my teeth why am I so jealous all of a sudden?

"They just moved here Neku" Shiki said as Venuts poked her cheeks. She laughed and poked his. Now this is becoming awkward. As I got up and packed my stuff Shiki just pouted.

"Aw Neku, your leaving?" She asked.

I sigh and looks at her. "Yea, I have to start preparing for class" I mumbled.

She grabbed my hand. "Neku, I want to make up for that promise" she pleaded.

How could I say no to her puppy dog eyes and the way she pouted. I could only say yes, she squealed.

On my way to music class I found Beat talking to some girl. I smiled, my chance to embarrass

him.

"Yeah, so you wanna hang out some time?" I heard him say.

The girl giggles, and I make my move. "Did you know his real name is-" Beat flips and claps my mouth.

"You little bastard." He hisses in my ears.

"Mmff gmmff mamf" I said. As I held on to his hand on my mouth and try to pull it away.

"Oops sorry, phones." Beat apologizes and let go of me.

I gasp for breath and he pat my back. "Oof"

"Ahaha, come on phones let's go to music"

Taking seats and start to make conversations. Beat and I started to talk about how we did at the reaper's game. I told him how he was annoying, and I feel sorry for Rhyme for having him. Beat laughs it off and strikes me back with Shiki. Ooo he's good. We had our laugh until our music teacher came in.

"Good afternoon class, my name is Mr. Boss." He introduces himself. We all greet him back and the two blondes came in huffing and puffing. Must they follow ME everywhere? I roll my eyes.

"Sorry, we got caught up." Ventus or is it Roxas says so.

"No problem boys, please state your names."Mr. Boss says.

"Roxas" he waves, then I noticed the black checkered band. Maybe Ven doesn't have that.

"Ventus" then I saw the white checkered band. Matching. Cute. I smirked.

The girls in the room just made googly eyes at them and Beat already hates them. Mr. Boss nods and goes to his desk.

"Alright this may be music class, but that doesn't mean you only need to know music! You also need the vocal power to express yourself in words!" Mr. Boss says. "Now who wants to go first?"

No one had the guts to step out, and I raised my hand. Mr. Boss gives me the look of approval and motions me to the stage. I started to sing she will be loved by maroon 5.

"Beauty queen of only eighteen.

She has some trouble with herself.

He was always there to help her.

She always belonged to someone else.

I drove for miles and miles.

And wound up at your door.

I've had you so many times but somehow

I want more."

All eyes where now on me. There's no backing down now. I actually never had lessons, but mom says I am a fairly good singer.

"I don't mind spending everyday.

Out on your corner in the pouring rain.

Look for the girl with the broken smile.

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile.

And she will be loved.

And she will...be loved."

I stop singing as everyone clapped and hooted. I smirk and sit back down with Beat patting my back telling me I was awesome.

"That was very impressive Neku." Mr. Boss says and gives me a thumbs up.

"Two more volunteers then we can get to choosing an instrument"

Ventus raises his hand and Roxas laughes and got up with him. Both brothers walks to the stage and began to sing a duet of Freaky by Jesse Mccartney. You know it wasn't meant to be a duet but they were able to harmonize properly.

Roxas: Now don't you even act like you don't wanna get up.

Ventus: wanna get up, you better get out on the dance floor.

Together: And show me what you got.

And they went on until the song is over. It's obvious they've swoon the girls with their dynamic duet.

"Impressive you two! Alright time to pick your instruments" Mr. Boss said.

After music I carried my guitar to my locker.

"Hello Neku"

My right eye twitched. I know that prissy voice anywhere.

"Joshua." I said calmly and slam my locker door. "What do you want?"

"Now is that a nice way to treat a friend?" Joshua said and leans on the locker.

"Look I have five minutes til I get to my next class." I say and walk through the hallway.

"Neku, I know there's something you want to ask me?" Joshua says and catches up to me.

I stop walking and turn to face him. What game is he playing?

"Wow, have you already forgotten Shiki? How that isn't her appearance, and her best friend Eri is dead?" He says.

My body tense, as the wheels in my head starts to work. Eri is dead? I turn to face him hands in my pocket.

"What are you planning Joshua?" I ask narrowing my eyes.

He shrugs and flips his hair. "You are very perceptive, Neku."

"Well? Answer me" I am losing my patience.

The bell rang as I frustratingly tugged my orange spikey hair. "I don't have time for this" I grumbled. I walk faster down the hallway, Joshua hot on my heels.

"I plan to create another games in the RG" he calls over me.

I stop and glare at him. "Are you nuts!"

Me: ugh, I feel disgusting! Don't you girls hate it when you're working out then your guy friend or boyfriend just comes in while your working out. Sits down and eats a whole bag of chips? Anyway please review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Eavesdrops

*.*.*.*

Shiki POV

I laugh as the four of us sprint down the hallway leading to our classes. We are so late, but we don't care! We lost track of time and I think that's a good enough excuse. Ventus and Roxas has to go to music, while Sora needs to find math, and I need to find home economics.

Once I reached H.E. I slide the door open to find the teacher not here yet. Taking a seat, I start to think about the events that has recently happen. A smile tugs my face when I remember the kiss. Instinctively my hand flies to my lips, as I try to remember his taste.

"Good afternoon class, how was your lunch? This is your second day of school, my name is Ms. Sinasac." The teacher greeted. "This is home economics, where you learn how to cook, sew, design and such"

She starts with attendance, once she's done we are asked to listen and copy the rules she has laid out for us. Initially Eri and I decided to go to this class together, because of fashion, but now... I frown, Eri's funeral is tomorrow, and I am also responsible for eulogy. I tap my pencil on the table as she begins to explain the lay out of the class. When class is over I gather my things and walk out of the room. I am hoping to bump into Neku in the hallway when I hear talking. One sounds a lot like Joshua and the other is Neku's. "-aren't you going to ask about Shiki? Why she's in Eri's body and Eri's dead?" Joshua said.

I gasp and hide behind a pillar, breathing unevenly I try to calm myself down. This will be answers to all my questions.

"What are you planning Joshua?" Neku asks with an edge in his voice.

At first there is a pause, then foot steps. "I'm bringing the games to the RG" Joshua says calmly.

"Are you nuts?" Neku practically yells.

I clasp my mouth to stop me from screaming. Why the heck would he do this? And why me? I try to steady my breathing, and walk away.

After school I decide I should walk alone and think about what's going on, about Joshua, Neku and me. Opening the front door, I step in and automatically take off my shoes. I walk silently upstairs and close the door, as I touch the necklace on my neck.

"What are you really planning Joshua?" I mutter.

Picking up my phone while crossing my fingers at the same time, hoping Neku will pick up. I dial his number.

Ring...Ring...Ring.

"Hello?"

I think my heart skips a beat from his voice. "Uh...hey Neku." I say as calmly and not so girly as possible.

"Oh, hey Shiki...what's up?" He asks.

I fumble with words as I rack my brain. What am I going to say? Oh hey Neku, uh I just recently heard you talking to Joshua, so what is going to happen to the RG? No. I can't say that! He'll think I'm stalking him, and I'm desperate. Besides our last talk over the phone isn't so great. I hang up on him.

"Oh, nothing, just doing homework." I say casually.

"Really? Need help with any of it?"

I bite my lower lip. "Yes" I blurt out. Damn it Shiki.

"Aight, I'll be there in ten minutes." He says then hang up. My mouth hangs open and stares at the phone. OMG Neku is coming over! Quick, gotta make the house look presentable! Technically I panic and went on OCD mode. I organize everything in the house, clean every single dust bunnies and take a quick shower. Once I am drying my hair I hear the door bell ring. I yelp in surprise as I pat my hear down, taking one last look at the mirror, I walk downstairs.

I open the door to see Neku, wearing his purple headphones, black fitted shirt, white skinny jeans and skate sneakers. For wearing something so simple, he could make it look amazing.

"C-come in." I say, as I gesture him inside.

He smirks and walks in as he takes of his shoes. "Nice place." He says causally.

I blush and say thanks. "So, d-do you want to eat something?"

Neku looks at me and holds my gaze. He seems to be accessing me, like trying to decode me. He presses his lips together and walks towards me. "Nah, thanks for the offer, but no thanks. Don't get to formal with me Misaki, now where's the homework?"

Neku is taller than me by a foot, so he's pretty intimidating when he's in front of you, plus towering over you would get you uncomfortable, like me, I feel uncomfortable yet I mask my face with a smile. I purse my lips and I mumble that I'll be right back as I dash out of the kitchen, to the stairs that leads me up to my room. I close the door and rummage through my stuff. I pull out a math and chemistry, I am never really good at academic subjects. When I take the things I need, I walk back to the kitchen and place my stuff on the dining table. Neku eyes the two textbooks, then back at me. He takes a seat and flips at the pages. Taking a seat across from Neku, as I squirm uncomfortably. He notice this.

"Come sit beside me Shiki, I won't bite. Promise." He says and takes out his head phones.

Dear Lord please help me, I've been a good girl. I hesitantly stand up and sit beside him, hopefully he doesn't notice. "Alright, so your doing the algebra unit for math right?" Neku says. I nod.

I can't speak, I don't trust myself to. What if I accidentally say something stupid in front of him? Playing with the necklace I try to focus on Neku's explanation. I am right, he is smart. From the moment I met him in the UG, I comment on how he could be a genius for using pins. I smile at that memory, it is the first time I meet him, all confuse and didn't know about the games. Suddenly he taps my head.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Neku says.

Heat creeps up my cheeks as I cough. "Oh, uh sorry. I-I was thinking a-about this question." I say, pointing to number 5.

Neku pauses and looks at my expression. I stare back at him, trying to put my calm face on as I study his face. His cheek bones are quite noticeable, when you look closely, he still has some baby fat on his cheeks, but not so much that makes him look chubby. His oceanic blue eyes...I can stare at them forever.

"Alright then, let's do number five together." He says snapping me back to reality. I pick my pencil up as he starts to explain the rule of distribution. In all honesty I'd rather study something else than math, but what to do?

After an hour of studying, Neku decides to take a break. Me, being a great host, offers him my homemade pie. He grins and nods. I open the fridge and take out an apple pie, with fresh lemonade. I hand Neku a glass of Lemonade and a slice of apple pie.

"Oh God, is it possible to marry your pie?" Neku says happily, as he finishes his second pie.

I laugh and gently take the fork out of his hand. He whines. "H-hey! I want another set!"

I wag his fork left and right. "Uh-uh, too many of these you'll get sick. But I know. My pie is amazing." I say.

Neku narrows his eyes at me as he starts to calculate and strategically think of ways to knock the fork off my hand. Slowly, I get up my seat and made my way to the sink. He is like a predator ready to eat me alive. I bite my lower lip when I'm thinking, or nervous, obviously Neku notices as he raise one of his eyebrows and smirks. With surprising speed he lunges at me. I made a small yelp in surprise as he pins down my hands and holds down my waist with his body. His legs both spread apart while mine is completely close off since I am just wearing a dress.

At first I am too scared to look at his eyes, but I give up resisting and stare at the blue orbs. The same cold ones that used to hate me, yet when I look at them now. I no longer see the coldness, just the mischievous glint. His smile broadens and heat creeps up my cheeks as I try to breathe normally.

Neku leans closer making his mouth just inches away from my left ear. I take in his scent, lemon grass. I smile, for a guy that says he hates a lot of things, he smells wonderful.

"I advice you not to mess with me Misaki, and give me the darn fork." He growls.

Two can play it that game. While he's too busy sniffing me as well, I push my waist up and flip him down. He is shock at first when I am suddenly on top of him. His blue eyes are wide and his lips made an 'O' shape. I grin evilly.

"I just did, Sakuraba." I say and blew a strand of hair out of my face. I stifle a laugh, as his expression changes, from astonishment to a sour expression. Holding a fifteen year-old boy down is like the hardest thing a girl like me could do. I am not strong, period. Neku laughs at me as I struggle to hold him down.

"Shiki, you just don't have the strength to hold me down. Just give up." He says playfully and tries to lift his hand back up, following suit is his torso. I bit my lip and forcefully giving all I have on pushing him down. Just my luck he is free. I couldn't hold him down anymore, so much for girl power.

He stands up and offers me a hand, I happily accepted. As usual, I do this stupid thing every time a cute guy is in my house. I trip. I land on Neku's chest. We stand like this for about ten minutes, until Neku decides to wrap his arms around my waist and buries his face into my hair. I can feel and hear, my heart beating fast. Can he feel it as well? If so can he hear it? I melted in his embrace.

"Shiki..." He says quietly. "I-"

He is interrupted by a door bell, we jump away from each other. Avoiding eye contact I run to the front door and open it. To my surprise it's Joshua.

"Hello Shiki, may I come in?" He ask.

I open my mouth to say sure, come on in, but Neku beat me to it. "No. You do NOT step into this place." He says angrily.

Joshua doesn't look baffled when Neku says that. He just flick his eyes on him, then me. A smile creeps up his face, and I motion him in anyway. Neku glares at me as if to say what are you doing? Are you NUTS? This guy is a lunatic. I ignore his glare.

"Thank you Shiki, I appreciate your hospitality, but I will not be long." Joshua says. He hands me and Neku a player pin.

"EH?!" I exclaim.

Joshua waves off my shock and says. "This is your new player pin. Bringing a new games in the RG is hard."

Neku practically froze on his spot. I touch his forearm, but he doesn't respond. Oh dear. "Uh, Joshua. Thanksforstoppingby." I quickly say as fast as I can, by the looks of Neku's expression he is going to punch him in the face. Unfortunately Joshua stays planted on the floor, I gulp and take a quick glance at Neku. Oh dear. "I'm not finish yet, I have taken three representatives to be judges of this game." He looks at me. "And you know them."

I didn't want to say anything stupid. Whoever these three people are, I'll tell them to get lost. I don't want to be a part of this dumb games.

Me: sorry for the wait. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Troubled.

*.*.*.*

Neku POV

"And you know them." Joshua says.

I am going to punch the living daylights out of him! I clenched my fist together and look back at Shiki. She is trying her best to push Joshua out of the door, before I do something reckless and stupid.

Shiki didn't respond to Joshua. It's either she heard it, but refuse to listen or she's just to darn preoccupied on kicking him out. I suspect the latter one. I look back down at the new pin, my eyes widen. This pin, is identical to the player pin, only this is the red pin that turns people to zombies.

"What the hell?" I say in disgust. I hold up the pin. Shiki squints her eyes to look at it more closely and gasp.

"No way." She says.

Joshua flips his hair and nods. "Right, you recognise it. It's the CAT's pin, the one that wipes your mind blank. Don't worry I ask Mr. H to adjust that." He says calmly.

I glare at him. "Why would you create the games in the RG?" I ask him in a low voice.

Shiki whimpers. She knows this voice better than anyone else. She lowers her head as if to say she submits, and that is the reason of this voice. I like to be in charge, most of the time.

"Well, Neku. You see Shibuya's RG as I've noticed, isn't so...interesting. I decided that using my power, as a composer that I can bring some people I pick to the UG and, well play the games." Joshua says casually.

My eye twitch. Isn't it enough I have to spend like 21 days in that hell hole, only to find out he killed me? "So what? You picking Beat and Rhyme as well? Rhyme just got back." I say.

Joshua laughs. "No. I am not bringing them, they've had too much drama."

"And we don't?" Shiki says as she squirms a bit. She's not really comfortable being a part of a testosterone fight.

Joshua chuckles. "Shiki, you and Neku have unfinished business in the UG." Once he says this he leaves with a wave.

Shiki walks over to me and sighs. "I think we should do it." She says.

"Are you nuts, woman? I am NOT going back into that hell hole." I snap.

She flinch, but doesn't back down. "I'm doing this for Eri." She says.

At first I didn't really catch what she just said. She's doing this...for Eri? I honestly feel like shaking her until I am sure that she's thinking straight, but this is Shiki.

"Why?" I ask.

She stares at me, then blinks a few times as if she's processing what I had just said. "Why what? Neku, Eri probably died in the UG." She says dryly.

I raise an eyebrow. "So? If she died in the UG, then I am sorry, but what can I-we do?" I say and I can feel frustration oozing out of her.

"Why do I bother? Look Neku, thanks for coming over. I had fun with homework and break-" she blushes and resumes talking. "-but I need to prepare for tomorrow."

Then it dawned me, Eri's funeral. I sigh in defeat and walks back in the kitchen, Shiki just behind me. I sit on the chair and rest my chin on my fist, leaning closer to the table. "What am I going to do?" I mumble.

Shiki pats my back and hands me another lemonade. I smile and accept the drink. "Thanks."

"Look, Neku. Eri has been a great friend to me and well, I just want to know if she's..." She trails off.

"She's alive." I finish for her, and gulp down the lemonade. Her eyes meets mine, the gorgeous brown orbs, and her heart stopping smile. My jaw tighten and try to look away from her. For some reason she's the only girl that could do this to me.

"Neku, you should go. It's getting late." Shiki says quietly and takes the glass of lemonade, as our fingers brush I can feel my heart beat faster.

"Y-yeah." I say and leaves her house. Fall is coming soon, the temperature is starting to drop gradually, but right now it isn't too cold to wear a sweater. Walking down Cadoi street I decide I should go and visit Mr. H since I wasn't able to do so last time.

"Yo! Phones. What's happening." Beat greets me with a slap on the back that makes me go oof.

I glare at him and smirk. "Doing good man. Hey is Mr. H here?" I ask.

Beat scratches his head and rest a hand on his hip. "Mr. H? He ain't here. Hasn't been since Joshua came last week." Beat says dryly.

This is not good. "Care to explain?" I ask.

"Joshua came by last week, maybe on thursday. He says he's gonna be back today, but he still ain't here. Besides, Mr. H claims it's a business thing, but I ain't no fool phones! Somethings happening." Beat says as he cleans a table.

Yeah, strictly business. I don't know what to think, Mr. H is the only person that could answer my UG questions. Of course if I said something to anyone about the reaper's game they'd call me crazy. "Beat, gotta show you something." I say and pull out the new player pin.

Beat's eyes widen and growls. "Am I trippin'? Cause that looks like-"

"Yeah, the pin at the UG that they've given to the RG and brainwashed them. Shiki and I just had a little reunion with the composer. He said it's fine to use it, Shiki wants to go for Eri's sake, and wants me to be her partner again." I say and keep the pin.

"We'll think of something, man." He pauses and rubs his chin. "Why is it that you and Shiki have the pins, but not me and Rhyme?" He continues.

"Joshua says you both been through enough." I mumble in anger.

"Now that is messed up. We've all been through enough! You spent in the UG for 21 days! I spent it just as much, but half of it as a reaper-"

"An awful one too." I says with a hint of humor. Beat chooses to ignore my little side comment and continues on.

"-Rhyme she died, AGAIN in the games. Shiki...man that's all on you." Beat finishes and places his arms behind his head and leans back.

I smack his head and he just laughs. "Come on Neku, you have to admit. If she wasn't your entry fee-"

"I know!" I roar. "I get it! If I didn't have feelings for her, she should've been alive. Longer than any of us."

Beat raise his hands, as if to say 'I surrender.' I glare at him and tug my hair in frustration. The guilt is eating me, even though she told me before, that it's fine. I sigh. Beat hands me a cup of cappuccino and smiles.

"Just proves how much ya like her." Beat says, and I feel like hurling this cappuccino at his face.

I didn't sleep at all. I keep tossing and turning and end up looking at the pin. Should I try and play the games again? Ugh. I hate thinking. At some point in the middle of the night I must have fallen asleep, because the next morning I found myself on the floor. I don't even know how I got down here.

"Ugh." I say rubbing the back of my head. I stretched my back then got up to a sitting position.

"Neku!" That voice...oh dear Lord.

Shiki kicks my door open and shakes me. "Neku! Hurry get dress! The funeral is going to start." She shrieks. Holding her shoulders and try to calm her down.

"Shiki, what. The. Hell."

"I need you with me at the eulogy." She says. "Please, I'm nervous."

I sigh in frustration and run my hand through my hair. "The things I do for you woman." I mutter.

"Is that a yes?" She ask hopefully and looks at me with bambi eyes.

"Ugh, just give me a minute to get change." I say and stagger to my closet.

"No! We don't have time for you to look for clothes." Shiki says and grabs whatever that's black. "Here." She tosses them at my face and leaves the room.

Why did I agree to this?

Me: I wonder what Shiki was thinking...well the next chapter will be in Shiki's perspective! Hahaha please review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Funeral

*.*.*.*

Shiki POV

"Please? Just be with me for this occasion?" I pleads.

He sighs and nods. "Fine." I smile as he walks over to his closet and tries to pick something. Ok, even a girl can pick something up when they are in a rush. So I take out a white polo shirt and black pants and push him inside.

Once he gets out of the washroom, I drag him downstairs. He says goodbye to his mom and I did the same out of respect. "Alright stalker, you got me to say yes. Now what the hell are you planning?" Neku says dryly.

I stop pulling him. Well we have about an hour left until it starts so...

"I'm nervous! I honestly don't know anyone there other than my parents and hers." I say with a panic voice.

He raises an eyebrow to show how amuse he is. He clucks his tongue and shoves his hands in his pockets. Neku doesn't have his head phones on, and I like it better that way though. It shows most of his face, than half of 'em being covered by the big head phones.

"I guess that's a good enough reason." He says grudgingly.

I grab his hand and I drag him to my house. Once get on the porch my parents wave at us. Neku waves back and so did I. "Here." I say and hands him a copy of my Eulogy. He raises his eye brow questioningly, but doesn't say anything.

When we arrive at the funeral, I waste no time to prove my theory right. Taking Neku's hand in mine, I dash to the coffin to see her.

No.

Her-no my-short brown hair sprawls on the pillow. She's isn't wearing my glasses, but the hair pin. She has my pink top with a bow on and black mini skirt. I couldn't take it. My knees wobble and I gasp for breath as tears threaten to fall. On the way to the ground, Neku grabs my waist and holds me.

My fault. All my fault. These three words keep ringing in my mind. It was ALL MY FAULT. Neku- I'm pretty sure he's psychic- seems to know what I am thinking.

"Shh, it wasn't your fault, or anyones. It's the games, the reaper." Neku says quietly, trying to reassure me, but fails.

Tears falls down my face as I grab a fistful of his white shirt. Memories of me and Eri flashes in my mind. Our first dress that we design together. All the way until she told me I couldn't be a designer, and then the accident.

I try to pull away from Neku's grasp, but he's just too strong. Besides, every time I try to he'd just tighten his grip. "So, this was how you really look like?" Neku whispers. His breath trickling my ear, while I shudder. Oh the effect he has on me.

"Yes." I whisper back.

"You still look beautiful." Neku says and leads me to a seat.

"Thank you." I say and push him back so I can see his sapphire eyes. "But you sir, are an exception!"

His mouth quirks slightly upwards in amusement. "How am I an exception?" He ask and takes a seat next to me.

I sniff and try to smile. "You are an exception, because you know me. You've always known my problem, my entry pass, just to put it plainly, you know me too well. You know what was-is the most valuable thing to me. You are always there for me, and when I wasn't revived you were there to save me." I place my hand on top of his. "I know you still think it is your fault, but really I'm flattered. That I got to be something valuable to you Neku."

His body tense and doesn't say anything. He averts his eyes away from me. I drop the subject, he doesn't feel comfortable being here, so I might as well.

The funeral starts and we just sit there silently. Listening to the priest say his parts, about respect and peace. Yeah, peace boy I got a lot of peace when I died before. Then her mother got up and starts to say her eulogy. Soon after it is her dad, then me. I guess I am trembling and I didn't notice until Neku squeezes my hand for reassurance.

I stand up and walks towards the platform. "H-hello, my name is Misaki, Shiki. A lot of you may not know me, but I am-was- Eri's best friend, we have known each other since childhood. We've been through ups and downs, and-and..." Tears rolls down my face as I try to re compose myself. "-and she was the bestest best friend no girl can have." I know that is bad grammar, but that is how we used to describe each other.

A familiar hand wraps around me and holds me close. "You can do it." He whispers his encouragement.

"I loved her like a sister, and I still do. She was a very inspiring person to me. She helped me up when I was down, and she was always cheerful never seeing her life as half glass. She always has an eye for fashion, and that is maybe one of the things I'll miss about her. I won't be able to find a great designer like you. Rest well...sister." I finish and Neku holds my hand as he leads me back to our seat, where I could cry silently.

Later that day...

I change back to my normal clothes. Neku says he's going to meet me at one-o-four. Running down the stairs trying to shake the jitters, I bid my parents good bye. "I'll be back for dinner!" I yell.

"La la la lala." I sing while skipping. I should be upset, since I just came from a funeral, but how could I be upset? It's like I'm having a date with Neku.

"Stalker, you're too happy." Neku says once we found each other. We enter the one-o-four building. Not wasting anytime I quickly drag Neku to a store.

"It's shopping, Neku. It's a girly thing to do." I giggle. He rolls his eyes as I pick a black v-neck for him. He gently laid a hand on mine and bring it down. "No."

I pout. "Aw, why not? It looks nice on you." I say innocently.

He shook his head. "No, I look gay in that thing."

I gasp. "Neku! Wha- This is a fashion trend! How could you say that?" I say astonishingly.

"Simple. Like this. 'I look GAY in that.'" He repeats with a smug smile.

Rolling my eyes as I put the shirt back in the rack, we go to a different store. It is already starting to get late and Neku suggest that we go and grab something to eat. It takes a while to decide which restaurant to go, Neku wants burgers and I want barbecue.

That is when we just decided to go to some random diner. Taking our seat and give out our orders, Neku fiddles with the wires on his headphones, while I constantly check my phones for messages.

"I've been thinking." Neku starts as he broke our silence.

Glancing up from my phone, I can feel my heart pound excitedly. Is he going to ask me out?

"About what you said. I'll join the games and be your partner...again." He says dryly and his blue orbs meet my chocolate plain ones.

I feel disappointed that he didn't ask me out, but at the same time I am relieved. The fact that he still wants to do the games, and it is with me. I force a smile on my lips. "That's great news Neku."

Our food arrives and we eat. Neku explains that once he gets a hold of Mr. H or Joshua, he'll let them know. Then he asks me a question that I knew was inevitable.

"So...Joshua says you know the three new reapers, or 'judges' as he would like to call 'em...care to elaborate?" Neku says as he does air quotations on judges.

I swallow my barbecue and gaze at him questioningly. "I don't know."

"Ya right." He grunts. "But if you don't want to tell me that's fine."

I glare at him. How dare he question me! Especially when we are about to enter the games as PARTNERS. "What happen to 'trust your partners.' Neku." I say coldly.

A deep frown forms his face and glares back at me. "I don't know Shiki. You tell me." He snaps.

"Ok, what makes you think I would know them, huh? Neku?" I ask with an edge on my voice.

"Stop pretending stalker." He hisses. "Think."

I place a finger on my chin and look up. Three of them huh. I shake my head and sag a little. "Sorry, I really don't know..."

"No, you do know. You just don't want to accept it." He says coldly and glances back at me.

He might be talking about Ventus, Sora and Roxas, but...I don't want to think that. We've been friends for a while now.

"Look, Neku, you can't force it out on me if I really don't have a clue." I say curtly.

"Fine." He grits his teeth as he pays for the bill.

"Uh, I'll pay for my share." I say.

He shakes his head. "No need. Come on we have to meet up with Mr. H."

Me: I'm losing track of all my chapters -_-' please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 (I think) Mr. H

*.*.*.*

Neku POV

She is INDENIAL! Stuffing my hands in my pockets we walk silently to Wild Cat. She doesn't say anything, nor does she acknowledge my aura of anger. Once we arrive Wild Cat Mr. H quickly closes the shop and have us over to sit with him.

"Joshua told you right?." Mr. H asks cleaning his glasses while he's at it.

"Yeah, so...how does this game work?" Shiki says sipping from her latte.

"Well considering that half of your student body will be participating-"

I cut him off. "What?! Do they know what they are getting into?" I snap.

"Yes they do Neku. In fact half of them were former victors." Mr. H says casually.

My left eye twitches. When I get my hands on Joshua he will never see the living day light again. Just the thought of strangling him makes me smile.

"What are you smiling about Neku? This is serious!" Shiki shakes me back to reality. I gave her a glare and a scowl, as I point my index finger at her.

"You want to do this. I only agree to it because..." I trail off. Why did I agree to it? Chewing my bottom lip I avert my eyes to avoid any eye contact. I don't know why I agree to it, I just did.

"Neku?" Shiki calls me.

I refuse to look at her, she might have her bambi eyes on. Wait. I could use that.

I clear my throat. "...because Shiki used the bambi eyes on me, plus it was to get Joshua to go away."

Shiki's mouth drops open. "Wha-"

"Look, we just want to know how the games work." I said curtly.

"Alright. So there will be pins, yes you have to do missions. There is also a challenge after every week and-"

I cut him off again. I can be so rude sometimes. "Wait. What? After every week? Isn't it only 7 days?" I ask.

Shiki swats my arm. "Ow."

"Stop being rude." She hisses pinching my arm in the process.

I growl in anger. "Look you crazy woman! This guy is popping out information that just shocks me!"

"Then shut up and let him finish!" She snaps.

When we glance back to him he is gone. I raise an eyebrow questioningly as Shiki bend over she sees a note.

Dear Neku and Shiki,

As much as it is very entertaining to watch your little, uh, LQ. I would like to go home and do some errands. So, where did we left off before Phones interrupted us-oh, ok so the game still consisted of missions, but those who were booted out in the middle of the month must go to the UG to either become a reaper, or a player. In other words you're dead.

Well have a great day.

-Mr. H

My eye twitch as I keep looking at the letters L and Q. "We aren't dating." I say under my breath. Stealing a quick glance at Shiki, it doesn't look like she heard. Then back at the note, a whole month for a game? That you can die in? Definitely I am having second thoughts.

"Shiki...I think we shouldn't pull through with this." I say rubbing the back of my neck in anticipation.

She shakes her head. "No. Joshua chose us for a reason. It could be for the amusement and entertainment, but we already made a pact. No turning back now."

I curse under my breath and walk out of Wild Cat. Then we walk separate ways, Shiki says she wants to meet up with Nao, and I want to go home. Walking back to the scramble crossing I hear shouts of disagreement. Thinking I should check it out I notice how familiar their voices are.

"You are an idiot! Joshua is going to kill us for your mix up Sora!" Yells Roxas hitting Sora on the head.

Jeez these guys are loud. Tilting my head a bit, unless I am deaf I think I heard them say Joshua. If my hearing hasn't gone bad from using my head phones, and that I heard them right...they are the three judges. I hide behind a group of teens pretending to be interested as I listen to their conversation.

"Doesn't matter now. We've told them what their getting into, and they've accepted." Ventus says coolly.

"No shiz sherlock, but porcupine here just have to mess it all up." Roxas says glaring at Sora who only glares back.

They all act like different people. When I first met them, all three were nice and friendly. "Could it all be an act?" I say under my breath.

"Stop it brother." Ventus says rubbing his temples. "What has been done, has been done. You can't change it anymore. Besides, it is their own peril."

"Tch, Joshua is going to have our head on this one." Roxas says angrily.

Sora just smiles and put his arms behind his head. "No matter! We'll just say it was a mistake."

Ventus shakes his head frustration, as Roxas smacks his cousin in the head. They walk away with sour expressions. I slowly exhale; I need to know who, who accepted the games. I trail behind them, silently and stealthy. Waiting for the right moment to corner them.

"Damn it. I forgot, I have to borrow Shiki's notes." Ventus mutters.

Sora and Roxas nods to each other as Sora places his arm around Ventus. "Ah, you spend too much time with our red head." Sora says mischievously.

Ventus scowls and waves Sora's hand away. "Don't be stupid. I'm not over Aqua yet..."

"Pfft, get over her. She left you for Terra!" Roxas snorts as they walk down to Shiki's neighborhood.

I am silently fuming in the inside. He better not do anything to Shiki or I shall personally visit him in his sleep. I mean he doesn't even know her that well! He only knows that she's in the games, does he know her personally? Doubt it. When the three teens reaches the house, Ventus rings the doorbell.

Shiki opens the door and smiles at the blonde. "Hey Ven, what's up?" She greets.

Ventus returns the smile. "I am just wondering if you have those extra notes for math."

She frowns slightly and shuffles a bit. "Sorry Ven, but Neku and I never got to finish it yesterday...so I don't have them." She says.

I can't really see Ventus's expression, but I could feel a smug smile form from my lips. I would laugh right now if I could, but right now it's not a laughing matter. From the corner of my eye I could see Sora looking around.

"Dude, what's up? You look fidgety." Roxas comments.

"Someone's following us." Sora growls bending lower and turning his head.

"What?" The two blondes say at the same time.

Shit. I stagger backwards only to fall on my bum. Sora and Roxas just appears on both my sides, they are fast...too fast. They lift me up as Ventus walks over with a triumphant smirk on his face, Shiki follows quietly. Ventus lifts his arm out and opens his palms. A key, or a blade...whatever it is just appears from his palm.

"Hello, Sakuraba." He hisses.

Shiki eyes the gigantic key warily. I made no move or intention to move or do anything stupid. I look at him in the eyes, they hold no emotions.

"I was-and am right! You three are the judges for the RG game." I say angrily.

Sora and Roxas tighten their grip on me, as I try to struggle away. Ventus walks around me like a predator waiting for his prey to submit.

"Hehn, didn't take you as the sharp type. Then again, you're nothing like the idiot who accepted the pin from us, even though he isn't a part of the games." Ventus says walking around me.

"No." Shiki whispers.

I steal a glance at her, she holds my gaze with such intensity. I grit my teeth and glare at her for not realizing their threat. "Who is it?" I ground out.

"Aren't you going to ask what I am holding? Or about what Joshua is planning? Of all the questions, you choose that?" Ventus says in amusement and stops walking to take a good look at my expression.

"Hn."

He raises an eyebrow and smirks. He grabs Shiki by the waist and crashes his mouth on hers. Roxas and Sora hoots in union while anger blinds me and I knock them both. I lunge at Ventus and punch him on the face.

"You bastard." I spat.

He smirks. What the...

"You know...you've got spunk. I could see why Joshua wants you so badly." He says flipping me over and punch me on the face. He stands up and walks back to Roxas and Sora, lifting his giant key.

"This is a keyblade, a new form of weaponry for us reapers. Neat huh?" He says smugly.

"You alright?" Sora ask me.

Heh, he's the nicer one. Maybe he isn't so bad, on the other hand he's with those two. I look at the two blondes joking with each other. Sora seems to have caught on and help me up.

"I was just joking about what I said." Sora says. "Sorry."

When I didn't say anything he continues. "You see, Ven used to have a girlfriend, but I guess she just got tired of him and left." He chuckles. "Besides, he didn't mean to assault Shiki, we are just doing what we are told to do."

Shiki tries to help me up, but she's trembling. Sora places a reassuring hand on her shoulder and whispers an apology. With that said he walks away with the two blondes. Once they are out of our sight I heard sobbing noises on my right side. I turn my head to see it's Shiki. Wrapping my arms around her she cried.

"I-I thought they are my friends." She hiccups.

Resting my chin on her hair, rubbing her shoulder for comfort, her body slowly relaxes. "Shiki, I thought you knew."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not as sharp and perceptive as YOU, Neku." She hisses trying to pull away from me. I tighten my grip around her waist until she give in.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly.

She shivers and rest her head on my chest. Stroking her hair, as I untangle strands of her hair.

"No. I should be apologizing."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong." I say.

"I did. I drag you down with me."

The next day

I didn't go out or do anything in particular. My mind is just too messed up thinking about the past events yesterday. I mean what the hell? I thought the three of them where, I don't know trust worthy.

"Neku! Are you planning to do anything today sweetie?" My mom calls from the stairs.

"Naw, Ma."

It took her a minute to reply. "Alright then, I'll be with your aunt Ayame, you know her number."

"Yeah, Mom! Have a safe walk."

I hear the front door close and I relax again. Throwing the tennis ball and catching it, is one way to calm my nerve. I guess I just love to play catch. My phone starts to ring and I groan, can't I have one day?

"Hello." I say while tossing the tennis ball.

"Yo, Phones! Wanna meet? Got news fo you bro, let's meet at Wild Cat k?" Beat hangs up.

What a moron. "Nice to talk to you too." I grumble as I put my phone in my pocket and get up. What could it be now? I mean seriously?

When I arrive at Wild Cat I find Beat with Rhyme, Shiki and Mr. H. They're just waiting for me.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." I say taking a seat. "Didn't really feel like getting up on a sunday morning."

"Well this is important Neku." Shiki says.

"How so?"

"It requires our undivided attention, Neku. Especially since it is about the games." Mr. H says sipping from his cup.

That so? Hmm...what could Joshua be up too this time? First it was the trio of fakes, what could be the next phase of his 'game.'

"The three judges will be asking for your valuable 'item' next week. The games don't start til three months from now, so my advice? Be careful, you can't be too attach to anything until the games." Mr. H warns us.

"And if we do?" Beat ask deadly calm.

Beat could be deadly when he's calm. It's just a rare thing to see, his muscles are relax as he leans back on his chair. His eyes hold no emotions that would be use against him. Of course Beat must be the only LOUD guy I know.

"Then they take it from you." Mr. H says.

Shiki.

I look at her with her head bow down looking at her lap, intertwining her own fingers. She's nervous, maybe she thinks they'll take Eri hostage like what happen to her. Clenching my fist I curse under my breath, I will never forget the guilt.

"Wait. I have a question. Why are you and Beat here?" Shiki ask Rhyme after her inner conflict.

Oh yeah. I just notice that, Joshua did say they are not the players, so why? Rhyme smiles and takes out her pin.

"You see we found out Ventus, Roxas and Sora are a part of Joshua's reapers, so we asked if we could be a part of it too." She says cheerfully. "I mean this game could have four winners! We can work together just like before."

"Rhyme are you nuts?" Shiki says incredulously.

Rhyme shakes her head in disagreement. "Shiki, we want to help! It's our choice." Rhyme says with a rueful smile.

"Rhyme." Shiki says under her breath and refuses to look at the siblings.

"So, Sora was talking about you guys huh." I say after our moment of silence. Shiki's head jerks up and her eyes are wide.

"Yeah." Beat says.

"Idiot. If you get killed-" Beat cut me off by holding his hand up.

"Save it phones, the only thing I need to hear is from Mr. H, cause he's our key to survival now."

I hate to admit, but blondie is right, Mr. H is our only survival in the games. Besides, Joshua's gone mad especially recruiting Sora, Roxas and Ventus to phase, as Shiki's friends. After our meeting I volunteer to take Shiki home.

"Neku."

"Hm."

"Do you think they'll be ok? In the games I mean." She says skipping down the street. I grab her hand to stop her, she's an embarrassment.

"Stop that, and I don't know." I say.

I let my hand linger a little longer in hers. It just feels right, like she's meant to hold it. She tighten her grip and rest her head on my shoulder. I could feel her body relax as a smile form my lips. I think I'm falling for her.

Me: gah I haven't updated in a while! Sorry!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 Butterfly gut feeling.

*.*.*Shiki POV*.*.*

I lay my head on his shoulder while walking home. It just felt so right. Neither of us spoke for a while, and I could feel Neku's arm slowly embracing me on the shoulder. He rubs my shoulder soothingly and leans closer to my ear.

"Hey you ok?" He whispers.

His warm breath tickles my ear that makes me shiver involuntarily. My face feels warm as I try to answer him.

"Y-yeah." I stutter.

Neku raises an eyebrow, his mouth twitch a bit in amusement. "I don't believe you." He says casually.

My jaw tighten a bit, but I didn't say anything to him. He tightens his grip a bit and pinch my flabby arm, yea I look at it in the mirror and it just jiggles. Ugh. I rub the part he pinch me and playfully glare at him.

"Hey! My arm is flabby and I hate it when others touch it." I grumble crossing my arms.

He laughs, eyes close, shoulders shaking. Neku looks back at my serious face and stops laughing. "Oh, you're serious?" He grabs my arm again.

"H-Hey!" I squeak.

"It's not flabby! It's perfect, like you." He says the last two words quietly.

My face feels warm, as I purse my lips. I try to pull away from his grasp, but his grip on me tighten and he lifts me up, twirling me around. I let out a fit of giggles as he carefully set me down.

"You're perfect." He says again.

The next day...

Beep beep beep.

Urgh! Who's dumb idea is it to get an alarm clock last week? Oh wait, it's me. Groaning I turn to look at the clock which says 6 am.

"Shiki! Get up! I could hear your alarm clock all the way down here!" My mother yell.

My hand flies up and tries to find the off or snooze switch on this stupid thing. When I finally hit the stupid button, I feel my shoulders relax as they slack off at the edge of the bed. I had a good 5 minute nap before someone pokes my face.

I swat the hand away, but it still kept poking me. Clenching my teeth I grab the finger without looking up. "Poke me one more time, who ever you are. I will kill you." I threaten.

The poker recoils their finger away from my grasp. "Geez Shiki, don't be mean."

That voice! I shoot out of the bed and smack the pillow in my hand on his flawless face. He did not see this coming and holds the pillow on his face, as he gently place it down. His blue eyes sparkles with a mischievous smirk. Now I'm in deep shit. The edge of his lips quirks up as he start to tickle my sides. I gasp for breath, fumbling with my hands just to hold his hands down.

"N-Neku! *gasp* St-top! Ahaha, Please!" I plead.

He laughs. "Uh-uh! This is punishment!"

"Stop! J-Just let go! We h-have SCHOOL!" When I yell out the last one, Neku stand still listening to me, but made no move to do anything.

Rolling my eyes I change out of my pj's and walk back to my room. Neku holds out the necklace he has given to me and gently puts it on my neck. "There." He whispers moving back out to my door. "I'll meet you downstairs, k? Stalker." He teases.

I bite my lip keeping myself from saying something like 'my name is Shiki! Not stalker! Haven't we been here before?' Walking down the stairs, kiss my dear mother good bye on the cheek, Neku and I starts to walk towards school. We at least have thirty minutes left, still so much time.

"Did you get the message?" Neku ask.

My brows furrow and a pout on my lips, as I thought carefully. Did I even get a message yesterday? Or any day? Maybe I ain't as popular as I thought to be.

"No, Neku. If it's a party I am not interested." I sigh. Of course I want to go, but they didn't seem to want me there.

"Not a party stupid. The games." He says with a hint of frustration in his voice.

I made an 'O' shape on my lips as I turn my phone on to check. I have 20 unread messages. Meh, their probably just about parties...(Ironic)

"Yeah, I do!" I exclaim.

My thumb is about to press open when Neku's hand came on top of mine. "Wait." He says. I blush as I notice the distance of our faces. His hand still on top of mine, firmly holding my hand. My heart starts to beat faster, my breathing is becoming shallow as he leans closer, our noses touching. "Shiki." He whispers my name that sends shocks down my spine.

I close my eyes shut, I am too scared to look into his dazzling blue orbs. I feel his thumb on my chin, as my eyes flutter open hesitatingly meeting his gaze.

"Neku?" I whisper turning away from his gaze and look down at the floor. Neku pulls my face back up as he leans in, brushing his lips against mine. Closing my eyes as our lips crashes together. His kiss is gently soft, almost saying I'm fragile and he's afraid to break me in half.

I pull his purple collar to deepen the kiss, even without seeing him I can tell that I took him by surprise that slightly cause his eyes to open. His hands are on my hips, causing my cell phone to drop on the concrete floor. Wrapping my arms around his neck, he tilts his head on the right side, as I open my mouth a little wider making an entrance, dipping his tongue in my mouth.

Once we pull away, neither of us realize that we are so out of breath. Our foreheads touching each other as I struggle to breathe.

"N-Neku. *gasp* I think w-we're late." I say.

He laughs. "Yeah guess we are. Um, your phone." He says picking up my iphone from the floor.

"Oh, right! The message, I think we can skip ONE day of school." I say and yank him.

"What the holy fuck do you mean!" He yells. When I didn't answer him he pulls me back, and since boys are 'typically' stronger, I fell.

"Idiot! We have to see Beat and try to talk him out of-"

I cut him off with a kiss, a smile was granted on my lips when I pull away. "Shut up! I feel like having some coffee." Tugging his well toned arm. He grumbles protest, but I ignore them as we made our way to Wild Cat.

"I can't believe you dragged me all the way here, and it's close. You owe me twenty minutes of my life back." He inquires pointing at the close sign on the front door.

I huff out a breath of air crossing my arms on my chest, since my shirt is a v-neck it made it look like my boobs are about to pop out of my shirt. Neku seems to be eyeing it at the corner of his eye, as his face turns slightly red. I smile in triumph.

"Like what you see, Carrot Head?" I tease twirling the tips of my hair using my index finger.

Neku flushes and mutter something under his breath, I think he says 'stupid stalker.' Though I can't be too sure. "Why didn't you want me to look at the message?" I ask curiously while lowering my arms from my chest.

Neku seems to have recover from his little dirty hormones problem, as he clears his throat. "I already read it, and I don't think you want to know the information in that message."

I raise my eyebrow in questioning his sentence, there is something in his voice that he has implied along the lines of 'I don't think you want to know.' "Tell me. I'm a big girl, I can handle it." I say.

Neku takes a deep breath, running his hand down his orange spikes, as his free hand adjust his headphones. "Uh, well. It's about the games, and-" he pauses with hesitation before continuing. "-Erin will be in the games as well, the games won't start til tomorrow."

My left eye twitch in irritation, what the hell is Joshua thinking? I swear when I see him in the games, I will not hesitate to pull his girly looking locks out of his hair. "What?" I hiss. "Tomorrow? How the shitting fuck are we going to-URGH!"

Neku's usual stoic face is now filled with shock, written all over his face. "Wow, didn't know you had some colorful words in your vocabulary."

"Shut up."

Neku and I decided that since we only have one day left to live our normal lives, we might as well spend it happily. I drag him to different places we've been together when we were in the UG, such as statue of Hachiko. Neku and I stop by there, the first thing we did is to look at that dirty spot. A smile graced my lips as I remember our first mission together.

"This was our first mission together, Neku." I say softly.

He nods and shifts his bag to his other shoulder. The wind blows and sweeps my hair off my shoulder, Neku's orange spikes swayed with the wind. His lean body leaning over his left side, a hand in pocket while the other slung over his shoulder with his backpack.

"Like what you see?" He teases with amusement.

I could feel my face burst into flames and try my hardest to stop blushing, but to no avail. I pouted, putting my hands behind my back I begin to uncomfortably shift from side to side. Feeling his intense stares at me, made me feel twice as more self-conscious.

"Stop staring. If you want just take a God damned picture. It'll last longer." I snap. I hate it when he does that! When he just looks at me, with longing in his eyes! I mean, he can have me, but he's so dense that he doesn't realize that. Doesn't that kiss mean anything?

He averts his gaze on the floor and mutters a sorry. Walking down the street to Cadoi City I am beginning to have my doubts about Neku being my partner. I mean I never had a chance to ask if I can be partners with the dead. What possessed me to ask Neku for the pact, I have no id-wait I do have an idea. It's his perfect face, his intellectual thoughts, the way he can solve a problem like it's a piece of cake. I wish I am smart like that, looking wistful myself, I sidestep to take a quick glance at Neku.

Once we reach the park, we notice that no one is here. Which is weird since school is over, like about an hour ago. Sitting on a swing, Neku towers over me and gives me a questioning look. I shrug and start to swing, back and forth.

"Shiki, do you here that?" He suddenly ask.

"Um, what am I suppose to hear?" I reply curtly.

"Shh!" He hushes me as he place a hand over my mouth. Much to my protest, he so kindly ignores, I actually heard voices and one of them belongs to Ventus.

"Look, man I don't think this is going to work." Ventus says.

"Ven, do you want her back?" Said a voice that sounded distinctly like Joshua's, but I can't be to sure.

Ventus seems to hesitate a bit, before answering. "Yes, I do want her back..."

"Then you'll do what I'll say, right? Ven? We're good friends here, and I can bring Aqua back to you."

"I-I don't know. Roxas and Sora won't like this. Especially since they don't know about Terra and Aqua's accident." Ventus replies running a hand through his spikey blonde hair.

"You do realize this opportunity is very rare Ven. I can bring her back in one piece, without the memory of Terra, and she'll only have eyes for you."

"I-"

"Hey! Ventus! Man where have you been? Riku and the others are looking for you. Their finally visiting us and you decide to ditch them? Not cool cousin." Sora interrupts Ventus, as he pat his back. Roxas hot on Sora's heels.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Look Joshua, I'll think about it." Ventus says and leaves.

Oh my goodness! Joshua is using Ventus's ex as his trump card? Not cool. I feel Neku's hold slowly release me.

"That doesn't sound good." Neku says crossing his arms on his chest. "Whatever Joshua is planning, nothing good ever comes out of it."

"No kidding." I reply getting out of the swing. "Come on, Phones. We have to see if Mr. H is back."

Neku groans behind me. "Not you too!"

"Not me what?" I say with an innocent pout.

"Phones! I don't-urgh I have a name !" He says incredulously.

I stifle a giggle and bite my lower lip, to cover the smile threatening to show. He sighs. "Whatever, you might as well get it out of your system before the game starts. I don't want my partner to be all giggly and perky."

I give him my deadliest glare, Neku being all 'cool' and what not, brushes it off. I swear if he isn't so cute I would hav slap him across the face and strangle his neck.

"Oh joy, I see you're still an ass, when it comes to partnership." I mutter.

I hear him chuckle beside me. "I only want the best, sweet heart."

"Is that so? Have you heard of this anime called Naruto? Yeah? Well you remind me of that chicken ass hair dude. What's his name?"

Neku places a hand on his chest, widening his eyes a bit, as he pretends to be shock. "Wha- how? Sasuke Uchiha is the BEST if he was real, I'd be his number one fan!" He says rolling his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

I snort. "Really? Cause I think you look like him, you know with the spikey hair on the back of your head, and what do you know." I say peering at his back. "It looks like an ass! Like your personality." I smile sweetly.

"Your choice in men is unique." He says quietly. Unfortunately for him I have good hearing.

"What did you say?" I growl.

We bicker and tease each other until we arrive at Wild Cat. Once we settle down Beat and Rhyme came in five minutes after Neku and I have arrive. Mr. H doesn't look so eager to start this UG and RG meeting, he put the sign 'close' and sat down on our table.

"Alright as you have read in your phones the game officially starts tomorrow. Around 12 am tonight you will be asked to give up your most valuable possessions as an entry fee. Got it?" Mr. H says rubbing a glass with a towel.

"Got it." The four of us says together.

Mr. H nods his head setting the glass down. "Now I presume this isn't an ordinary meeting. What's up, Shiki, Phones?"

Neku's eye twitched as he grit his teeth when Mr. H says phones, but composes himself. "We heard Joshua talking to one of the reaper name Ventus. Apparently Joshua's planning something and he needs Ventus to do so." He explains.

"So, we're wondering if you knew." I say.

"Even if I did know, I am bound by contract not to say anything." He says apologetically.

Great. Just great, the game starts tomorrow, neither of us has a plan, but Joshua does. Guess what? The four of us are going to die early. No contest there; I mean sure we have Neku and Rhyme in our team, but what about me and Beat?

Me: Neku and Shiki's kiss, this will lead up to the part where-oh wait I can't say that. I'll be a spoiler!

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: since I am not feeling good I decided to make chapter eleven! Whoohoo! :)

Chapter 12 Who Are You?

Neku POV

Let's just say, I hate playing games. It doesn't matter what kind, I just do. I hate hide and seek, or tag or all that bull; and this one is just as worst. I wake up this morning to find myself at scramble street. Sounds familiar? Well it has happen before.

I get up walking around scramble street, the stupid barrier is there...again! Frustratingly I grab my orange hair and tug on it. I need to find a partner and make a pack...Beat! Yelling out his name, and I wait. Didn't Beat say he stupidly accept the invitation from Sora? So where is he?

"Oof!"

I fall back on my bum and glare at a red head. "Watch where you're going!" I snarl.

The red head eyes me and gets up. Brushing her short green skirt. Placing her hands on her hips she returns my glare.

"Well, Sorry! I was just looking for a partner and you were just in the way." She spits out.

I wince at her furry, ok maybe I am a little harsh on her. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry." I say pulling myself up. "But you look familiar...have we met before?" I ask tapping my chin.

The girl shrugs and puts out her hand. "Nope. Never seen you before, but whatever right? If we want to win the games let's make a pact." She says. I take her hand in mine and a bright light shines from our entwine fingers.

She retract her thin soft fingers from mine and smiles. "The name's Misaki Shiki."

"Sakuraba Neku." I say. "So what's the first mission?"

Right on cue our phones beeps. Fishing out my phone from my pocket, and flipping it open.

'Go to 104, be there before sunrise.' It says.

A stinging pang hits my palm, wincing at this I look at my palm. 0:24:59 and counting down. Looking back at Shiki, I still can't help but feel I've seen her before. Shrugging of this feeling I avert my eyes somewhere else.

"So, 104 is just behind us! Let's go!" She squeals.

I involuntary smile at this and thought she is cute. Now that's a word I don't use everyday...

"Come on Neku!" She says tugging my arm.

"H-hey!"

When we approach a reaper is waiting for us. He is wearing a black hood that reaches all the way to his black shoes. His black wings are untuck and he seems to be holding a keyblade. Whoa...how'd I know that?

"Hello. Shiki, Neku." Says the reaper. Eyeing him wearily I shrug. He sounds familiar.

Shiki squeals and tackles the hooded reaper. "Roxie!"

Ah, Roxas, Sora's cousin. "Wait. You know Roxas?" I ask in bewilderment.

Shiki nods vigorously and turns her attention back to the blond. "Where's Sora? Or Ventus? Or Beat and Rhyme?" She ask.

I hold my hands up. "Whoa whoa whoa! What is this? Do you know EVERY single friends I have." I say.

She let's go of Roxas and glares at me with her hazel eyes. "Shouldn't that be MY line." Jabbing her finger at herself, emphasizes 'MY.'

I snort at her, waving my hands dismissively. "I don't know who you are, but you sure know a lot of my friends...how come we've never seen each other?"

Her expression soften as she twirls her red hair, shrugs. "Maybe, we just never noticed each other...I mean you did say I look familiar to you." She says.

Roxas holds his hand up to silence me. Holding his keyblade on the other hand, he points at mid air. "Beat noise no. 1" is all he said and disappears with a black portal.

I nod at Shiki and I hold on to the red pin. I sigh, I can't believe Joshua gives us these...hypno things. Concentrating on the pin I am able to see different noises...but which is noise number 1?

Gritting my teeth I scan one more time. What the hell is Roxas saying? Noise number 1? There's barely any noises here. All I can scan are thoughts and...wait a second. Opening my eyes I look at Shiki.

"What?" She ask. "Did you find it?"

My brows furrow. "No. There aren't any noises...all I can scan are thoughts, but there's something else."

"Care to explain what tha-" Shiki stops talking and points at the distance. I looked over at where she is pointing, and jump back. Stuffing my hand in my pocket, feeling the different pins I have. Which one would work?

"Neku..." Shiki says, backing slowly. Using telekinisis on her...uh, stuffed animal it walks forward, crouching low as it prepares for attack.

The creature look like a shadow that is just zooming past people, as it steps out of the ground it looks like a dark bunny with crunched up ears and yellow beading eyes.

"That can't be a noise." Shiki says. "Last time it was..." She trails off.

I sprint towards the noise, taking out the Dragon Culture fire pin. Sticking my palms towards the creature I focus my energy on the pin as pillars of flames shot up of the ground, killing the creature.

"That is awesome!" Shiki squeals rushing towards me with that stuffed toy at her tail.

I smirk while brushing off imaginary dust. "Oh please, I'm not a nweb at this." I say cockily.

Shiki still has that smile plastered on her face. "I ain't either." Is all she says before skipping towards the black portal, where Roxas appears.

"Good job you too. I suppose you want me to explain?" He says with a smirk on his face. Just then a girl appears beside him, she has blond hair that falls on her right shoulder, her blue eyes stares intently at me and Shiki. Holding on to her white sundress she smiles warmly.

I raise an eyebrow at Roxas, he just smiles. "That is no noise. This is a different game now, Misaki, Sakuraba. This is for the RG, if you fail you both will be in the UG that means..." He trails off as he envelopes the petite blond girl beside him.

"That means we'll be dead." Shiki says slowly.

Roxas's face turns stoic. "Yeah, but see you both are my favorite players here, so please. Don't get killed off to easily. By the way this is Namine, my girl. She'll be filling in for me if I am unable to assist you guys. You know how Ven and Sora could be." Then the two blonds vanish with the black portal, and so did the wall.

Scratching the back of my head I turn to look at Shiki. "Ready to go?" Motioning her to the 104 building, which was no longer blocked.

Shiki nods her head as we made our way through the building.

From there we see a familiar skull ski caps on two blond heads. "Yo! Phones! Shiki!" Greets Beat.

Shiki smiles and goes up to Rhyme, talking about how weird and bizarre everything is. Facing Beat we fist bump. "Hey, how come I didn't see you and Rhyme out there? Where'd you wake up?" I ask shifting my headphones.

"We woke up at Cadoi, man!" Beat laughs as we make our way to the girls. "Why are you looking for me anyways?" He ask in bewilderment.

"I needed a partner awhile ago, and I couldn't find you anywhere. Instead I bumped into her. Have you met her before? She seems to know you, Rhyme, Roxas, Ventus, and Sora." I say.

Beat stops walking and looks back at me with a weird expression. My brows furrow in confusion as I stop my tracks as well. "What?" I ask. "Something on my face?"

"No bro, it's just...Shiki. You guy have met before. The last game in the UG, she was your partner." Beat explains.

I shake my head to disagree. "No, no. Man you got it wrong, on the first game I am paired up with Eri."

Beat's expression darken at the name 'Eri.' He push me to a wall and snarl. "Who are you! You haven't even met Eri, and you never will! Because she's dead."

I squirm from his grasp trying to get out, but to no avail. I stop struggling and glare at Beat. "What do you know? We only met you and Rhyme around the fourth day! As if you knew who my partner was! Maybe you're messed up." I shout.

"Beat! Neku! Stop it." Calls Rhyme from the distance, but we ignore her.

"Shiki is the most important person to you. How could you just forget her?" Beat ask in a dangerously low voice.

"Look man, I don't know what you're talking about. I just met the chick." I say.

Beat growls and let's go of me. When my feet reach the floor, I grab his shirt. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you! If you obviously know something then spit it out!"

Beat didn't even flinch, he still keeps his cool demeanor. Shiki and Rhyme walks to us. "Boys! Stop it! Obviously we have a problem here! Shiki and Neku don't know each other." Rhyme says.

"That's because we just met." Shiki and I say together.

Rhyme and Beat shakes their head in union. "You know what? Forget it!" Says Beat throwing his hands up in frustration.

Shiki looks at me with confusion written all over her face, I still have my expressionless face. I nod and let go of Beat. "Now that we're here, what's the game plan?" Rhyme says.

Just as she says this, a cloud of smoke appears from above. Everyone, including non-gamers looks up. Oh damn! Even non-gamers can see these things? How's Joshua going to hide the damage to the public?

"What's that?" Shiki ask pointing at the cloud of smoke.

Squinting my eyes a bit a figure forms from above, and I just realize...that the silhouette looks familiar. "Ventus." Shiki speaks out, her eyes slightly widening.

True enough it is Ventus, unlike his brother, he isn't wearing a hoodie. Instead he is wearing a metal plate on his right shoulder blade, underneath is a black shirt and his pants are gray.

"Hello, gamers from the RG." Ventus's voice booms through the entire city.

Murmurs and whispers of confusion. Crossing my arms on my chest I glance around and notice at least ten pairs of players who has their pin on their clothing. Beat makes a low whistle, before looking up. I don't speak moron, but that could mean he just notice what was going on. Idiot.

"I am your Game Master this year! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Ventus. If you see another blond, spikey idiot out there with a black hood, that's my twin brother, Roxas. Just so you guys won't get us mixed up. As you can see, even non-gamers can see us. Which makes your missions very challenging. How so? You may ask, well consider how much damage control you have. We don't want to destroy the whole city now do we, ladies and gentlemen." He says landing on his feet. "Your first real mission starts tomorrow, and I'm pretty sure you all know the rules. If you die or lose, you end up at the UG; so please be careful players." Then he disappears.

"That was just...strange." Shiki says.

"Tell me about it." Rhyme agrees.

"That isn't strange Rhyme. What's strange is our favorite love birds don't know each other!" Beat says incredulously.

Smacking the back of his thick skull, I glower. "The heck, man! I told you, just met her!" I snarl.

"Yeah! You also believe you paired up with Eri!" Snaps Beat.

"Wait...Eri? She-she isn't dead. She's back at home." Shiki whispers.

I raise an eyebrow and clench my teeth. "No, she died, and I helped her have a second chance."

Shiki shakes her head. "None of these things makes sense!" She yells.

"What do you mean? You dyed your hair so badly it went into your brain? It only makes sense that you don't know she died and came back to life." I yell back.

"I told you before! I've been through this and I never saw Eri! And who are you to talk about hair color? For your information, this is my natural color! What about you carrot head!" She shrieks in furry, making her face just as red.

From the corner of my eye I could see Rhyme and Beat shrinking back, with big sweat drops from their foreheads. "Maybe we died in a different year! 2007."

"Same, dumbo!"

Silence.

This revelation just shocks us both. Did Beat really say the truth? If so then...does that mean I have never met Eri? All those memories with her were fake?

"I'm confused." Rhyme says quietly.

The three of us nod in agreement. We are confuse.


	13. Chapter 13

Me: As you all saw, I have no idea how to count when I am ill! Ahaha, I am feeling a lot better now. Therefore it should be the correct chapter.

Chapter 13 Frustration plus Attraction equals Disaster.

Shiki POV

Waking up in a hotel is like the coolest thing ever! And do you know what's more cool than waking up in a hotel? Finding yourself in a bed in the arms of an attractive guy. I am just a few inches away from my hot partner's face. I feel so giddy right now, at the same time frustrated. I mean I don't even know the guy, yet he also feels and looks familiar. Every time I try to remember and fail, there would be an ache on my chest.

Reaching out to his face, I lightly brush his orange bangs across his cheeks. Why oh why do I feel like I should know you? His lips right now looks so kissable! Ack! Shiki Misaki get a hold of yourself! I mentally slap myself at my stupidity. The guy doesn't know you, and you don't know him! Now calm your hormones and wake the guy up!

Reaching out to shake him awake, he snaps his eyes open. I shrink back in embarrassment, my face tinge with red as I flip over and push myself of the bed. I heard a deep chuckle behind me and I glare at that direction.

"Something funny?" I ask sweetly, but deep down inside, I have this sudden urge to rip off his hair. Who's going to be smiling now?

"Nothing. So where are we?" Neku ask exploring the room with his naked eyes. I roll my own and whack his head with my pillow.

"Ow!" He yelps as he jumps out of bed with a pillow in hand to defend himself. "Quit it." He said grinning mischievously.

I sweat drop. Uh oh, this doesn't look too good. Taking a few cautious steps back. "N-Neku." I say nervously.

He slowly walks towards me, his grin grows wider every step he takes. I give out a nervous laugh, and run for my life. I push him out of my way and squeal when I found out he is hot on my heels. I felt his arms go around me and I yelp in surprise. "Gotcha." He whispers in my ear.

If my face could burst in flames right now, it would. I did the first thing that came into my mind. Elbow him. And so I did.

"Oof." He backs away and glares at me. "What was that for?"

"Nothing. You were invading my personal space." I reply with a coy smile.

We both heard the beeps and quickly turn on our phones. I hold mine out and look at Neku, this mission makes no sense.

"Be back at 104 by 1 in the afternoon."

A stinging pain stabs my palm, I flinch and look down. 02:59:59 and counting down.

"Well, we better get going, it's already 11, we might as well go check out with Mr. H." Neku says.

I nod and we left the hotel, walking down on cat street we saw Beat and Rhyme. "Hey!" I greet them. Neku close behind me and nod at Rhyme and Beat.

"So? Is he here?" Neku ask.

Beat shakes his head with a grim line on his face. I sigh as we head down to the 104 building. I wonder why though.

When we reach 104 we found it strange that there isn't any...barriers. Neku found it strange as well, tapping his foot impatiently waiting for the countdown to disappear. I look around and notice something even weirder. There is no one else, but the four of us. Which is weird, I mean there should be other competitors...right?

"Welcome players of RG." Ventus appears out of no where.

I give a small yelp and smooth out my hair. Ok, I have a small little tiny crush on Ventus. I mean who wouldn't be? He's like a freaking god! Those golden spikes that literally reflects the light, his blue orbs sparkles like sapphire, his black wings make him look like an avenging angel. He is just breath taking.

"H-hey Ventus." I say shyly.

Neku rolls his eyes at me and snorts at Ventus. What's his problem?

"Hello Shiki." He says in a low seductive voice.

I giggle in return. Neku steps in between us and growls at Ventus.

"This isn't anytime to flirt. Blondie!" He snarls.

Ventus smiles slyly. "Alright, still up tight as always, Neku."

"What's going on? Why the hell aren't there more players?" Neku demands.

"They all failed." Is all Ventus says and turns his attention to the group.

"Alright, today's mission is to help my cousin and his girl with a small little problem." Ventus says, and he's gone.

"Ok, let's go." Rhyme says.

"Where? He never told us where to go." I argue.

Neku's phone beeps. "A-east." He says.

We all nod, but Beat. He looks...disturbed.

"Hey, Beat. What's wrong?" I ask.

"Something's not right. How could at least fifty other players failed? I mean-" he raises his arms to gesture at the big building. "-this is a hufe building and almost everybody knows where and what 104 building is! This is a center of swag!"

"He has a point." Neku says slowly.

Rhyme stops walking and looks at her brother with a smile. "I think big brother is onto something!"

Beat flushes and turns to face his little sister. "What's that suppose to mean Rhyme?"

"It means your dense and stupid. It's a surprise you even noticed anything during that short meeting with Ventus." Neku replies before Rhyme can speak.

I stifle a laugh, I mean Beat is awesome and all, but he's just too...what Neku said, dense. Beat glares at the boy with headphones, but says nothing.

We make our way to A-east, Rhyme with Beat while Neku and I just behind them. Neku bobs his head back and forth to the beat of the music. If I could lean a little closer, you could hear him sing.

Once we reach A-east we immediately found our favorite brunette. Sora smiles at us and waves for us to come closer. His arm encircles around a red head, with dazzling purple eyes.

"Hey guys, alright mission for today. Find fifty missing players."

Our mouths drops all the way to the ground. "Are you crazy?!" I shriek.

Sora shrugs and the red head just smacks his arm. "Sora! Explain, the poor girl is going to get a heart attack." She scolds.

"Fine. Joshua wants to make the game interesting, so he thought just make fifty go poof, and make the four of you go look for them. In other words play hide and seek, but the trick is, you can't team up. It's only you and your partner, that's it." Sora explains.

Neku and Beat found this troubling. I could tell, just by the way they glance at each other with worried looks. The red head looks at me and smiles.

"I like your skirt." She compliments.

"Thanks, made it myself." I say proudly.

"Ugh, girls and fashion. Alright chop, chop! You all have only...what a month." After Sora said that we all flinch in pain.

Glancing at our palm we saw the time limit. 7:20:59:59 counting down.

"Alright let's begin." Rhyme says.

"Good luck." Sora says before disappearing with the red head.

"Well this is just great! We don't even know where to start looking!" Beat says in a grumpy tone.

"I guess this is good bye...for now." Rhyme says and pulls Beat to the other direction with her.

"So..." I trail off making quick glances at Neku.

Neku sighs, but says nothing, as he stalks off to a different direction headed down Udagawa Back street.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Neku!" I half yell half call, running down to chase after him. He always seems so distance sometimes, like he's in his own world; and there's a part of me that want's to help him.

I slightly touched his arm and he looks back at me with a questioning expression. "Neku. Is something wrong?" I ask in a worried tone.

"Hn."

My right eye twitch as my hands turns into fist, grinding his teeth. Dear Lord, 'hn' is not a word, can't this guy make a decent conversation with me? I mean he's done that with Beat, even Ven can make out a few words from him.

"Hn is not a word Neku." I grumble, irritated.

Neku knows it too, as he smirks. "Hn." He says again.

Is it a crime to rip his head off his body. "Neku!" I say in a warning tone.

"Whatever." He mutters as he walks faster.

Well, that is a start, he says a word.

We reach Udagawa and everywhere looks like a graffiti. "You like this place...don't you?" I say quietly, even though I have never met him I just know. Somehow...

"How'd you figure?" Neku says walking up to the middle wall with a CAT graffiti.

"Nothing, I just know. Like there's something special about this place isn't it? More than just liking this company. You were kill-" I stop myself. What am I saying? I don't even know him and yet I know so much about him. It doesn't make sense.

"Shiki. Do you remember your initiation?" Neku ask quietly looking down at the pavement.

Now that he mentions it...I don't. "No." I simply say.

"Isn't that strange? It's the day when they take something important...and yet..." He trails off.

"Does that mean-" Neku cuts me off.

"It means a lot of things, Shiki. But right now we might as well stick with the mission. If the trend is still going on, most likely one of these bozos will have to tell us what's going on...sooner or later." Neku mutters.

"But, Neku. I want to find out now." I say stubbornly.

"Shiki." Neku sighs pinching his nose bridge.

"Please? I-I feel something, and you might not feel the same way, and, and-" he cut me off as his lips crashes into mine.

It's shocking at first, when I feel his lips on mine, yet it feels familiar. Closing my eyes my arms instinctively wraps around his neck. His arms around my waist as he holds me closer to his body. His tongue brushes my lower lip and I heed his silent request, opening my mouth as he enters.

Suddenly flashes of images comes surging into my mind. Me and Neku at the statue of Hachiko, Neku at school with his head on the desk, sleeping. Us at my kitchen floor, Beat, Rhyme, Neku and I at Mr. H's coffee shop cleaning up Beat's mess.

What does this mean? Are these memories of me and Neku? Is Beat telling the truth? Neku and I have met before...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Eri...

Neku POV

My hands slides up onto her abdomen tracing lines there. Her hands clings to my orange spikes to deepen the kiss, as images flashes into my mind. In response to the images I roughly push Shiki away. Panting for air and glaring at her, don't mistake the glare, it doesn't mean I'm mad...just confuse.

"I-" she starts then runs off.

"Wait! Shiki!" I call for her as I chase her down the street, and bump into someone.

She has short light brown hair, red rim glasses, she is wearing yellow blouse, and a short blue skirt. She looks at me with a quizzical look.

"Eri?" I say slowly.

She bites her lip and fidgets uncomfortably. "How do you now my name?" She says quietly.

"It's me! Neku!" I say reaching out for her, she quickly recoil from my touch and trembles.

"I-I don't know you." She says lips trembling as she takes few steps back.

"C-come on Eri. Don't be like that...you were in the UG with me." I say slowly taking steps forward to her.

Her face betrays her as she fought tears, but to no avail. She is really scared. "I am already in the UG! And I lost my partner! I'm going to die and I don't know you." She shrieks covering her face with her hands and cries.

I don't know what to do, she is my partner before at the UG. Unless Beat is telling the truth, that Shiki and I are partners then like we are now. I look back at Eri, sobbing, giving into her knees as she falls to the ground. I want to comfort her, but I feel it's not my place to.

I inwardly groan, I scare away Shiki and I make Eri cry. Why is being a guy so hard? I kneel beside her and pat her back.

"I'm sorry." I say. "My memories are a mess right now. I have friends who claim that I know Shiki, but I don't reckon about her being my partner at the UG before. I remember you, yet the say...they say that I don't know you."

Eri stops trembling and looks at me with her big brown eyes, all teary and red. She sniffs and wipes the recede of her tears. "You know Shiki?"

My eyes widens, just a fraction and nods at Eri. "Yeah, I do."

"Then..." She gasp. "Was that her I saw a minute ago? Running and crying?"

I didn't know Shiki is crying, but I nod silently. Eri slowly gets up and I follow her lead. She taps her foot and sighs. "I'm going to disappear...but-" I cut her off.

"Wait! This is the RG! Not the UG...you're alive! You're going back to the UG, you'll have a-" she holds her hand up to stop me.

"No. You're from the RG, we just share the same stage and you can see me cause of the pin. I'm dead." She says sternly.

My face turns grim and tugs her arm. "I know someone who could help us." I say.

She has a confuse expression, but doesn't argue when I drag her to cat street. Shiki could wait, Eri needs more help than her.

Once we arrive at Wild Cat I bang my knuckles on the glass door. "Mr. H! Get out of here! We need you!" I yell making Eri flinch.

She reaches up to hold my hand and slowly shakes her head. "Neku, stop. I don't think anyone's there." She whispers sadly.

She is running out of time and she knows it, accepts it, but I can't. I know that if she goes, Shiki wouldn't be too happy, don't ask me how I know this, I just do. I hold onto her shoulders and make her look at me. "Listen, Shiki will be upset if you just gave up. You're important to Shiki and therefore you're important to me." I say while banging onto the door.

She says nothing, just watches me with curiosity like a scientist studying a microscopic organism. I don't get it though. Why isn't Mr. H here? He's suppose to be back by now, from wherever he went.

I have so many unanswered questions, and I am so lost without him! I sighed in defeat and sadly look at Eri, her hands starts to disappear. She returns my sigh with a sad smile, letting go of my hand she steps back.

"Take care of Shiki for me." She says quietly. "And tell her I forgive her for taking my body."

Wait what? "What? She-that-I-wha?" I stuttered.

Eri giggles and kisses my cheek. "Shiki's lucky to have someone as caring as you, Neku. Take care of her! Or I'll haunt you." She says playfully. "But seriously, treat her right."

What is she saying? "Um...sure?" I say it more like a question.

Just then Shiki comes out running towards Eri. Tears streams down her pale face as she tried to catch Eri's ethereal hand. "Eri!" She calls desperately.

Eri waves at Shiki and winks at her best friend. "He's a keeper." Is the last thing she say before disappearing.

Shiki crashes onto her knees and cries. My heart aches for her, she just literally lost her best friend/sister in a matter of seconds. I slowly walk towards her and wrap my arms around her waist, gently pulling her up.

She cries and buries her face into my chest, as I soothe her with comfort words. I should be angry right now. At Mr. H, for not being here, for Joshua, for playing a very dangerous game with me. Seeing the red head cry like this made my heart constrict. She doesn't know the effect she has on me.

Tipping her chin up making her meet my gaze. Her teary hazel eyes reflects her emotions as I brush a strand of hair out of her face. "Pull yourself together Shiki." I murmur, as if she is in a trance she lowers her gaze to my neck and gently move away from me.

She wobbles a little as I catch her. She flashes a grateful smile at me. "Thanks, I need that."

"I'm sorry." I say.

Hugging herself as she bites her lower lip to stop it from trembling. She doesn't meet my eye but she tries to smile at me, failing miserably. Placing my arm at her shoulder pulling her close to my body.

"Come on. We have to win this...for her." She says wiping her eyes from her tears.

I nod and we walk down to A-east. Sitting down near a post hugging her closer to me, pressing her body against me. She sobs quietly in my chest.

"Neku...do you remember us?" She ask softly not meeting my gaze.

After a moment of pause, I reply her. "Yeah. I do."

She sucks her breath in, holding them captive in her lungs. I rub my thumb on her knuckles. She's so nervous about this, it's not like we haven't made out before. A triumphant grin forms on my face, it brings me back to the time we are sprawl on the ground of her kitchen floor.

I can feel the heat coming in my face, and I couldn't hold back my laugh. Shiki stops sobbing and meets my gaze. "What's so funny?" She ask confuse.

I catch my breath and shake my head, holding her tighter. "I just remember something funny." I reply smiling giddily.

"You're thinking about the time we had in my kitchen...weren't you?" Shiki ask questioningly.

I stop laughing and bit my lip, her mouth falls hanging off her face. "What the hell!" She sputters.

Laughing my head off she pushes me lightly on the chest, turning bright red. She is always so radiating and beautiful, I don't know why I haven't notice this.

"Neku! That isn't funny." She warns.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I say clutching my abdomen.

She hits me on the head. Hard. Ow. I wince and give her a toothy smile, she can't destroy my happy mood.

"Ok, that's enough Shiki. Violence is a turn off." I tease.

Her sulky expression changes into a happy, child like expression, like turning a frown upside down...literally.

"You think anything is a turn off." She mutters playfully.

"True very true." I say standing up, reaching out to her as I pull her to her feet.

"Come on, let's look for the players before we get erased as well." I say seriously.

She nods in agreement as we stand up making our way to Shibuya department store. As we walk down the streets, we talk about bits and pieces of retrieval memories we have of each other. I silently realize what my entry fee was or is.

My gaze shifts down on her soft auburn hair, her pale face and her brown hazel eyes. I remember Mr. H's warning on getting 'to attach with things.' I feel so bad right now, for forgetting about Shiki, she is the most important person to me right now. It is frustrating that I couldn't recollect half of my memories of her.

"Help!"

My right ear twitched, as it follows the sound's directions. Shiki immediately takes her stance, summoning Mr. Mew.

"Help!" Says the voice again.

"This way." Shiki says as she ran on the right side leading to an alley way.

"Hold up, it could be a trap." I call for her, chasing her down the street.

"Neku! Look!" She exclaims pointing above us.

I crane my neck as I look at the direction she's pointing. Squinting my eyes a bit, from the sun's radiance it then adjust as I get the clear view.

There are two players above, being held onto by a noise thingy. I totally doubt it's a noise...uh...did Roxas or is it Ventus, or is it Sora says something about heartless.

"We have to help them!" Shiki says with a hint of fear.

I jump up, pulling out a lightning pin I strike lightning on the giant bird. It let go of the two players as Shiki uses Mr. Mew to expand and becomes a cushion for the players. Landing on my feet I swiftly dodge an attack from the bird. It squeaks and wails as it uses it's beak once more to stab through me, again I use solid ground and push myself up to avoid it.

"Shiki get them out of here! Call Sora or something." I order her.

Shiki gives a curt nod at my direction. "Don't die on me carrot heads."

I smirk at her final words, yeah, as if I'm going to let this thing kill me. Taking out an ice spear pin I summon ice from the ground and pierces through the bird. It squaks, before it vanishes.

I find Shiki and the two players at the edge of the alley way. They both look exhausted, but tries to tell Shiki what happen to them. Sora comes out of no where and fist bumps me as a greeting.

"You found one." He says approvingly.

"Aa. They were being flown off by some bird." I reply.

"I heard about Eri." Sora says grimly, shoving his hands in his pocket.

I did not reply, the topic about Eri is too much for me. Sighing I focus my gaze on Shiki. She is doing her best on calming down the victims, and I know Sora sees that as well. Apparently the players are too shaken up to say anything. Reluctantly Shiki gives up as she makes her way to us.

"I give up! They just wouldn't talk!" She says hands raise dramatically.

"Maybe they will talk. Just give them time." Sora says reassuringly.

"Yeah, but time is what we don't have, Sora!"

Sora scratches his head and gives an apologetic grin. "This mission is going to be your end eh?"

I glare at him after he says that. He gulps some air into his system as he nervously shifts away from me.

"Sorry, wrong choice of words." Sora apologizes.

"You think?" I hiss.

"Well look at the bright side? You found one, forty nine to go!" He says encouragingly.

"Wait we found two." Shiki says.

I resisted the urge to face palm. "Shiki, they are partners, we are looking for fifty players, technically a hundred."

She makes an 'oh' sound from her throat. Sometimes I wonder what is going on in her little noggin. Sora bids us farewell as he escapes through the black portal. The two players we found have left and are currently staying at a hotel.

"Let's keep looking." Shiki says.

We both fall on the bed together, exhausted after scouting the whole Shibuya. We found at least five more players, technically ten players. Then we decided to go back to the hotel, apparently Joshua has actually given us a place to stay, we no longer wake up on the streets.

Shiki sighs happily beside me falling into deep slumber. I chuckle at her naïve and child like expression. Shifting her slightly so she is lying on her back, I tuck her in and lay beside her. Kissing her forehead, I whisper three words I thought I am never going to say, due to memory problems.

Me: sorry for the long wait! -_- probably lost readers and reviewers, but please review anyway :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Who is Ventus?

Shiki POV

I flail through the skies as I continuously fall through the clouds, like a never ending drop. I yell for someone to help me, but no one comes, instead they vanish. I pray that this is a dream, but it seems to real for it to be so! I call out his name one more time, just so he can save me from the never ending fall.

Nothing.

No sign of him it's as if he never exists! "Ahh!" I scream as I fall, tears being wipe away from my face due to the pressure. When I feel a hand grasp onto my arm, I look up to find a woman.

She has blue hair and aquamarine eyes, she smiles sweetly pulling me up beside her, on a cloud. Yes, a cloud. I didn't think it is possible, but here I am, as proof, beside a girl, though from a far she looks around early twenties. Up close you could see she is only a teenager, maybe around my age.

At first neither of us speak, we stare and analyze each other thinking, and waiting. When neither of us says anything she gets up and motions me to follow her. I oblige as I follow her through the clouds. Then there is a question I fear the most...am I dead?

I hug myself feeling self conscious and confuse. If I'm dead I should be at the UG, not up in the sky falling for my doom. The girl unlocks a door to a house, that I never notice, why? I am to preoccupied with my thoughts to even care. She welcomes me in, as I sit down on the closest stool or couch, what ever this is. I sink down onto the chair feeling exhausted, as if the wind literally knocks me off.

"You are Shiki Misaki, no?" The girl asks me, sitting down across from me.

I feel my eye lids slowly give in to gravity, but I nod anyway.

"I am Aqua...Aqua Fuma." She introduces herself. I give her an acknowledge nod accepting her hand.

"Seems you know me anyways. Let's get this over with. Am I dead?" I croak somberly.

She giggles and shakes her head. "No. No sweetie, you're not dead. This-" she gestures around her. "-is a dream, Misaki-san."

"Please, call me Shiki. And what? Dream? But-are you a ghost?" I say confuse.

"You could say I am a reaper, I used to be a ghost in the UG." Aqua says. "I ask for your help, Misak-Shiki."

I hear her hesitation on using my Christian name. I guess she must have been one of those business daughters who are taught to be polite.

"What do you mean?"

"You know Ventus right?"

I nod encouraging her to go on. She intake a deep breath and slowly exhales.

"He..is or was a friend of mine...we now work together, but..." She stops herself, then continues on. "It all started when he told me he fell in love with me. Unfortunately my heart wasn't his, I had always loved and admired Terra-but that's another story to tell another time. I guess it was my fault, I had misled him. Thinking that I was always his, then broke him when the time came for me to choose. Don't get me wrong, I love Ven like a brother, but that is it. Nothing more and nothing less, and he wanted more. The night of my accident I was about to leave to meet up with some friends. It was at night and none of the street lights were turned on, which was strange. Especially in Wayward Town, lights were always turned on...some superstition about black winged people. Who would've thought I'd ended up with black wings-but that night-I definitely saw Ventus with Black wings."

She pauses unsure how to continue this little tale of hers. Though I wish I know the reason for this, I couldn't help but think something's wrong. Aqua takes a deep breath and slowly exhales.

"Then with a flash of lightning he's gone. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, and it was a hallucination. All of a sudden my car just jerked unexpectedly then it flipped over..."

My hands fly to my mouth, I think I know how this ends.

"The next thing I knew I was lying on the streets of Shibuya. Wondering around and asking myself, what am I doing here? That was when Ventus came and gave the choice. A reaper or a player."

Aqua gestures at herself and smiles sadly at me. "As you can see, I chose to be a reaper. And I knew for a fact that he was the one that killed me." Her voice drops into a whisper.

I mouth a silent no. Ven couldn't have possibly do this! He-he is so sweet and nice like a kind friend.

Unexpectedly my head throbs, as flashes of images came in.

Ventus was on top of me, his blue eyes clouded with lust. He licked his lower lip as he kissed me. I heard angry mumbling at the back round. I started to squirm away from Ven, this wasn't him. Something was wrong and I could feel it.

Neku pushed Ventus off me and punched him on the face. I yelled for him to stop, but he kept going. Sora and Roxas came out and brought out key sword thingies.

Sora kept me in place, as Roxas went to get Neku off Ventus. Neku yelled at Ventus and I couldn't quite catch it. Then the three of them disappeared, and Neku held me as I cried.

My eyes flutters open my hands wanders around the open space. I feel another body beside me, I pat again. The body moves underneath my touch and I gasp, and jump out of the bed.

"Wha-Shiki?" Neku mumbles rubbing his eyes with his left hand.

I blush and sit back down on the bed, playing with his orange hair. "Morning." I whisper.

A lazy smile spreads across his lips and returns the greeting. I continuously stroke his hair and let the silence hang.

"I have a weird dream last night." I whisper to him.

Neku seems alert and keen to know about it. He nods for me to go on, and I do. I tell him about Aqua, and how she knows Ventus, and she is a reaper. How she dies, how she finds out Ventus killed her.

"And then, I remember how he...um...forces himself upon me." My voice drops dramatically.

Neku sits up and wraps his arms around me as I cry. I can't and don't want to believe that he would do such a thing to Aqua, but the proof is all laid out on us. Neku kisses my forehead and rocks me gently, calming me. When my cries have subsided he suggest that we should go and find the other players.

In my opinion this isn't so difficult. We have already found five players yesterday, so that leaves with forty-five more to go. Beat and Rhyme has half of the fifty so it makes it easier for us. I agree to anyway, I know he's just trying to cheer me up.

"Shiki, look." Neku says pointing at Cadoi street.

I squint to see where he is pointing and gasp when I see the gigantic Griffin-like hybrid above the players. Neku acts fast as he runs towards the hybrid. I know this tactic too well, and so I did my part by using Mr. Mew as a shield to the players.

Neku smirks at my direction as he jumps over my plushie. Using it as a leverage to bounce high and use lightning pin on the hybrid. I help the players to their feet as I usher them away.

"Shiki, use Mr. Piggy and help me beat this bird." Neku commands.

My lip twitch when he says 'Mr. Piggy' but I did what he says to me anyways. My stuff cat shrinks to its original size as it jumps up and super punches the hybrid. The hybrid is daze by the attack, and this gives Neku the upper hand as he uses sound pins. The hybrid is now confuse, it can no longer keep itself a float, as it crashes down.

Mr. Mew runs to me as I look for the players. I know fairly well that Neku is usually a one man show. Besides, he's a genius! He can take care of himself. I sit beside the players, and patch up their wounds, and that is when Ventus appears.

My fingers freeze above the bandaged wound. We lock into a staring contest, no one moves, or bat an eyelid. We just stare feeling the tension in the air.

The players sits there trying not to get caught in our silent argument. Ventus breaks the connection and glances at the players. He gives them a curt nod and they disappear. I have no idea where they went, nor do I care right now. Ok, maybe I do care.

"Where did you take them?" I ask.

"Back to 104. Why?" He retort sitting down in front of me.

"Nothing just curious."

"You saw her...didn't you?" He suddenly ask quietly.

My head snaps and my eyes go wide. My lips trembling as my hands shake tightly holding onto my skirt.

"W-who?" I say acting dumb.

Ventus slams his fist on the concrete wall behind him and glowers at me. His pretty blue eyes glows. I am frightened by him, but I did not back down.

"You know who! Aqua!" He says accusingly.

"Oh, her. Yeah I saw her in my dreams. She accused you for killing her." I state.

Ven's features softens a little but says nothing. I slowly crawl to him and sit beside him laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" I ask quietly.

"I love her so fucking much. That's why." He replies with a choke. "Unfortunately I'm not my best friend, who has brown hair and brown eyes, nor am I buff."

It's true, Ventus isn't buff, he's lean and tall, but still has some muscles.

"Is she with you though? She is a reaper now."

Ventus laughs, a hollow empty laugh. "You're not serious right? She's one of the settlement reapers who don't give shit about the game. She's just in the clouds sitting there watching over HIM." He says venomously.

"I see." I say quietly.

"Yeah, now sweet heart don't take this personally, but I am under orders to do so." He says standing up. I follow him looking up not breaking my gaze.

"What do you mean." I say flatly.

"I mean this-" He grabs my red hair opens a portal. "Now that you remember...everything. Unfortunately you and your boyfriend have to be under lock down. No one takes their tickets back without the permission of the game master."

I squirm trying to get away from his grip, but it is no use! He's grip is too strong. Neku comes beside Ventus and tries to punch him, but he suddenly falls down. I gasp as I still try to fight from his hold. Roxas appears and nods at Ventus, he mouths a 'sorry' to me and lifts Neku.

Then everything goes black.

Drip...drip...drip.

My eyes flutters open everything in the room is gray and blurry. Rubbing my disoriented eyes I glance around the room. I gasp as it looks familiar to my eyes, it is the place of their last battle. I turn around and find that I am alone. No Neku. No Ventus. No one.

Maybe I should explore says my tiny imaginary friend. Whom by the way I haven't seen since sixth grade.

"You're awake." Says a voice. That voice sends shiver down my spine, Joshua.

"I guess I am." I say casually avoiding eye contact.

He chuckles as he strides towards me. I squirm a bit, but I still have the impassive and unreadable expression. There is no way he's going to get to me. No way. Joshua grabs my cheeks and pull me close to his face. His deep violent eyes dull and lifeless. This isn't Joshua, the Joshua I knows always make a light joke about everything, always happy.

What is going on?

"Let's begin the execution." He murmurs letting go of me.

I stumble back my knees buckle as I try to stand. His touches are like drugs, every time he lays a finger on me I feel disoriented. He laughs maliciously trying to reach for me again.

"No!" I scream trying to get away, but I fall face first.

He takes my waist in his arms and kisses my neck. His fingers plays with my tank top, tears threaten to fall as I trash and squirm trying to escape.

"But first, let's have some fun." He breathes.

"No! Let go of me! Joshua this isn't you!" I cry helplessly.

Me: Went to Buffalo! If you gurls out there want a shopping buddy, I'm the best ;) I find the cheapest and cutest designer stuff! Haha.

Please Review, I really want to know what you readers think, and what I should change or do. I ain't no telepathic X-men. ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Memoir

A/N: I never got to thank my reviewers so thanks B.A.G-GOMEZ, khheroxasoray, TheEighthLight, Eivexst, jackofalltrades, Coolgal342, Inita.

You guys have been patient and understanding, according to our dear friend TheEightLight I left you guys hanging, maybe I did, or did not. Anyways please keep on reviewing luvs u all! :3

Neku POV

I sit up looking around this damp, dull and gray room. Where the heck am I? Glancing around the room I find no signs of anyone else being here, but me. I jolt upright and keep looking around, where is Shiki? Standing up straight, brushing the dust of my capris I walk down the dark hallway.

"Tsk tsk, Neku leaving so soon? How rude." A voice spoke in the darkness.

I flinch at the sound of his voice. I force myself to turn around towards him only to meet emptiness. I clench my jaw anxious about his next appearance. He would most likely appear behind me, but I still find no one.

"Show yourself." I grind out.

He laughs melancholy but still did not appear. Cursing every swear word that pops in my mind I trudge towards the tunnel hoping to find the exit.

"Nah-ah! I wouldn't let you go THAT easily." He says.

My body tense up as I freeze. I can't move my limbs or my fingers. He then materializes in front of me as his lips curl up. Backing away from him I try to run around him, but to no avail.

"Seriously Ventus, if you're going to play 'block the prisoner' you should have a decency to play fair." I grumble.

Ventus tilts his head back and laughs. "You know I never play fair." He says licking his lips. "Thought you were different from the rest. She trusted you!" I snarl at him.

He tense a bit but mask with a smile. He pretends that everything is all right. Fine, for him life is grand, because he's already DEAD. Technically he doesn't have a life.

"She was easy to fool, especially when a guy like you, doesn't recognize her feelings towards you." He says shaking his head, blonde spikes bouncing side to side. "In fact it wasn't hard to stir her away from you, then smash you both together again. You should have heard Joshua's plan! Brilliance written all over it, of course it includes small prices to pay. Like the games, the payment and her innocence-"

I cut him off from there. Ventus has just admitted his crime against Shiki and me. I lunge for him with blinding speed that it catches him off guard. Ventus falls back opening his mouth in a silent cry and struggles to stand. I beat him to it, as I push all my weight on him, suffocating the boy.

"What now Ven? Where is the 'Brilliance.'" I spit at him.

To my surprise he smirks, ice blue eyes looking back at my periwinkle orbs. "It's started." Is all he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

I growl in frustration, he is becoming a pain in the ass. Punching the ground with such force it cracks underneath me.

"I've got to find Shiki." I mumble to myself.

Slowly getting off the damp ground I walk forward as darkness swallows me.

-Roxas, Sora and Ventus-

Roxas sits in between Sora and Ventus chains around the edge of his feet. His hair is damp, but still up and defying gravity like a boss. Sora slumps a little loosing consciousness, while Ventus lay limp on the ground breathing slowly.

They have been caged and abused for two months after their move in Shibuya. Vanitas, Sora's twin is no where to be found. Apparently he is able to escape Joshua's minions and goes to look for help.

Aqua looks coldly at Ventus's body. Narrowing her eyes on the blonde boy she kicks him on the stomach. He groans in agony and curls closer to his stomach, protecting it from another blow. She has to admit to herself that this is one of the BEST ideas she's had. Cloning the three family members, hunting down Sora's twin Vanitas, implants seeds of doubt in Shiki's heart and brain washing Joshua. All of it, brilliant and exquisite.

The clone Ventus steps inside the cell glancing at Aqua. She glares at him. "Well? What happened?"

Ventus shrugs. "He's down in the maze, daze as hell."

"What! Didn't I say to kill him? He will most likely find the girl." Aqua hiss at clone Ven.

The clone shrugs again, not saying anymore. He has to act fake with everybody, he looks down at the real Ventus. That is because he is a fake, a copy, an imagery of this real boy in front of him. He pretends to be 'in love' with Aqua in front of Joshua, to keep up with the images implanted in his mind.

"It doesn't matter the maze is huge. Neku can't even stand! I don't even see the problem in this." He snorts.

"You better make sure that he can't find her, because as easily I brought you to life, I can easily take it away." Aqua darkly remarks before leaving the cell.

Ventus shudders and stares at the one on the ground. Skinny, dirty, and beaten. Aqua has over done herself this time, she actually blames Neku and Ventus on her death. His eyes wanders to his twin and cousin, but why bring in Shiki, Roxas, Sora and Vanitas?

The clone Roxas and Sora steps in and looks at their real selves. Until now they still cannot grasp the truth, that they are not their own people, but copies. Even Namine and Kairi are copies as well. The three clones didn't speak only stared and breathe. Wondering how wonderful it would be to be their own persons, to have their own memories, their hearts.

-Roxas, Sora, Ventus-

I sit beside a post and close my eyes. I am too exhausted from that encounter with Ventus. I don't understand why or how it is even possible to be this tired if I barely did anything. I sigh and try to observe my surroundings.

That is when I notice, that I am going in circles. I glance around the hallway and see nothing but darkness. I silently curse as I get up again, my knees buckle as I lean on the wall for support.

I feel something like a marking on the right side of the wall. Passing my palm over it the pattern feels familiar. Taking out my player pin, and without a thought I jam the pin on the pattern. The walls starts to move and the ground is shaking; I struggle to attain my balance as I fall on my behind.

"Dammit!" A voice shrieks.

My head snaps up to find the source, but I only see a blue haired woman. She looks at least in her mid twenties, too young. Is the first thing that comes into my mind. She glares at me and snarls towards my direction.

"I should have known he would do something like this!" She yells in fury.

"Who are you? And who are you talking about?" I ask and half-yell towards her. With all the shaking and the rocks falling, I'm surprise I'm still alive.

The woman jumps and lands gracefully in front of me, as she snaps her wings open. "I'm Aqua, and I presume you're Neku?" She says to me.

"Aqua? The girl who was killed by Ventus?" I ask incredulously.

"That is all a lie Neku. In fact I don't even have the need to explain anything to you, because it would be a waste of my time." She retort.

"So your saying you're going to kill me?"

Aqua lunges at me. "No shit!"

My eyes widen a fraction as I jump up. Avoiding her talons. "Come back here." She growls.

"Uh, no thanks." I yelp running towards the exist, since the pin has clear the way for me might as well.

Once I get through I find three familiar bodies on the ground and three familiar silhouettes. Stopping my tracks I look at the limp bodies. It is Ventus, Roxas and Sora, and the ones standing are the same people.

"What the..." I trail off once I see their somber faces.

"Neku..."Sora starts but dies down.

"Sora, is that...you on the floor?" I ask.

They all nod grimly. "Aqua is the new game master now." Ventus says.

I feel sick to my stomach, and I actually want to take back everything I said about him. It isn't his fault that he is...uh...I didn't even ask if he's human.

"So what are you?" I force myself to ask.

"A clone." Roxas replies, nudging his head towards the three fallen bodies. He continues. "They're the real people. We're just clones with reaper powers, plus our girlfriends."

"None of us is real." Sora continues. "His twin brother, Vanitas is on the run from us. Smart guy." He says referring to his real person.

"What is she after? Why does she want to clone you guys? Where is Vanitas? When will they wake up? Where is Shiki?" I interrogate them.

The three clones says nothing. Frustration gnaws me as I tug my orange spike. "Well?" I demand.

"We are programmed not tell you. Sorry." Sora spoke quietly.

Without speaking I walk towards the three bodies. I check their pulse to see if they are still alive. Luckily they are, I pull on the chains. To see if I can break it, unfortunately I can't so I use my fire pin. The metal melts down and once they are weak enough I tug them apart.

Clink. Clink. Clink.

All three chains are released I look for water, or anything that can be useful for their wake. I grab a hammer and a bucket from the side. The hammer is filled with dried blood, and instincts say someone use this to beat them up. Without further a do, I hit the hammer with the bucket creating a loud bang.

Roxas is the first one to wake up. His blue eyes unfocused as he glance around the cell. He nudges Sora and his twin to get up, muttering something about the daily beating. They groan in protest, but get up anyway.

I stand in front of them and wave my left hand in front of their astonish faces. "Who are you?" Roxas asks first.

"The name's Neku, and I am getting you out of here." I state nodding at the brunette and the other blonde.

Ventus glares at his clone eyeing him. "What are they doing here?" He ask slowly.

"I honestly don't know." I reply looking back at the three clones. "Are you programmed to stop us as well?"

Clone Sora shook his head. "No."

"Let's go then, before Aqua comes back." Ventus speaks.

"What about Terra? What if he catches us?" Sora mumbles.

"Look, I don't think there is anyone there but that crazy blue hair lady. So before another one shows up we best be off." I say.

Once we leave the cells we run to the right tunnel. We make it through as we find ourselves with a lock door. I curse and glance at the three of them. "Do you have any idea how to open this?" I ask.

All three says no and I feel like pounding my fist. I press my ears against the door to find out if there is anyone important trap inside there. Namely Shiki.

"Stop it Joshua!" A voice shrieks.

"What? Why? You're enjoying it." He taunts.

"Nooo!"

That voice of protest, it is definitely Shiki. The problem is how do I get in. Pulling away from the door I glance around to find any clues on how to get in.

"There you all are. Decided to leave so soon?"

I groan in exasperation, can't she just leave us alone?

"Aqua." Ventus says quietly.

Me: sorry for its lateness, I realize I have neglected fanfiction. Unfortunately I could have updated sooner if it weren't for multicultural wave (a success so happy) and my newly fractured ankle (hardcore dance class).

Please Review! I want to hear comments, I assume this chapter is confusing but it gets better? Even I'm not sure.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Don't wanna be like Cinderella.

Shiki POV

Joshua licks my ear lobe and bites down on it. I whimper in protest, but he barely notices. I look around at my surroundings finding an opening, so I can get away from him. He pushed me down so he was on top of me, and I took this moment to lift my knees to my chest and kick him off me. He growled and snarled at me, calling me names. I glared at his violent dull eyes, that had lost it's sparks.

"You!" He snarls.

"Yeah, me. What are you going to do about it?" I spit at him.

He lunges for me and I roll away from him. Joshua summons his powers within his palms and shoots them at me. I gasp and call for Mr. Mew. My plushie is able to block his attacks, as I breathe in relief.

"You've gotten better, ne?" Joshua says maliciously.

"How so? I'm the same girl I was back then as I am now." I reply lacing each words with venom.

"Oh I don't think so, I think you've grown so much. Tell me, how are you and Neku? An item yet?" He ask and dares to meet my gaze. Suddenly I see the same Joshua I had met a year ago. The happy go lucky guy who just tells the truth with a blunt attitude.

"Oh what am I thinking? Neku is probably a wuss to even ask you out. Always acting cool even when the situation demands seriousness." He continues.

I did not reply at his statement, instead I look around again to find an opening.

"You can't find an exit here. The only exit here, is beating me." Joshua says lunging for me.

I shrieked and jumped out of the way and ran around the whole room. Hopefully he's lying, but luck isn't on my side. Every corner I turn is a dead end.

"Why don't you just listen for once Shiki." Joshua says as he approaches me.

"Because I no longer trust you." I reply without so much of a thought.

"Joshua, we have a problem." A voice says in the shadows.

Joshua smirks but doesn't turn around, keeping his violet gaze at me he says, "oh? What could that be? Can't you handle it yourself? You are the mistress now...the game master."

A new game master? What?

"Yes, and as the new game master I order you to listen to me!" The voice demands.

"Can't you see I'm busy Aqua? I'm trying to have some fun."

Aqua?

"Neku and the boys escaped." Aqua says as she materializes from the shadows.

She looks just like from my dream. Her short blue hair just around her neck, white blouse and blue skirt Then I notice the difference, there is no warmth in her eyes like the dream. They're cold, and empty like her current expression...blank.

Her icy blue orbs travels to me and she sneers. "She's the toy you've been playing? Really? The plan will be ruined Joshua, if you don't do something about that orange porcupine and his friends! Especially the skull head siblings! They're nearly finished with the quest, the distraction. They weren't born yesterday, they'll figure out Neku and Shiki haven't been participating for a while!" Aqua drawls.

Joshua doesn't say a word. He kept his eyes on me and grabs my arm. I yelp in surprise and stumble forward.

"Let's go." He says and looks at Aqua. "If you need help so badly then go call HIM." He says venomously.

"You know why! He's off looking for that OTHER spikey porcupine!"

While they are busy arguing with each other I grab onto Mr. Mew and run down the way where Aqua appeared at. I didn't turn around and look back, I just ran as long as I can get away for now that's fine. I spotted a bright light on the corner of my eye and gasp.

"Shiki!"

That voice.

"Neku!" I yell back.

His arm comes out from the light as I reached out for it. Our fingers brushed against each other, hope burst through me as I grabbed onto his hand, and pulled me up. I gasped once I reached the top, my eyes fluttered open and there I see my orange spikey partner.

"Shiki? You ok?" He asked concern laced around his voice.

Tears pricked my eyes as I hugged him. He chuckled near my ear, his mouth was so close, I could feel his breath sending shivers down my spine. He's here! Really here!

"Neku!" I wailed.

I felt like a total cry baby, but I was technically sexually harassed and my boyfriend seemed to be the guy I would want to kiss right now.

"Neku, who is she?" A voice said behind Neku.

My eyes widened in surprise once the figure became clear. I knew the blonde spikes all too well, but before I can punch him in the face, Neku stopped me.

"So, Ventus, Sora, Roxas. This is Shiki, the girl I told you guys about, my partner." He said warily.

Partner? Is that all I am to this idiot? I felt the urge to say something with in the lines of. 'Hi I'm actually his girlfriend.' But I was to exhausted to say anything. Neku must have seen my expression and nudged my arm.

"Hold it Shiki. There's somethings we gotta explain." He said blocking Ventus from me.

I grumbled something unintelligible and nodded for him to explain. Neku started off when we were separated, he explained to me about Aqua and her true motives. The reason why she got closer to me was because she believes that I can help her with her devious plan. Then Joshua was brainwashed so he can do Aqua's bidding. Aqua had a personally vendetta against Ventus, Roxas, Sora and Vanitas. Who ever Vanitas was he was lucky to escape from her grasp.

"I don't even know the reason for her grudge. But one of my ex-best friend is now her accomplice, her ally." Ventus finished.

"And why are you all beaten up? The last time I saw you, you were fine and danty trying to kill us all." I said suspiciously.

"Those were clones Aqua created, because only a few can use the keyblades. Therefore she thought of copying our DNA and created clones just to gain our weaponry." Roxas said.

"She used to be a part of a clan that inherited the keyblade, but something must have happened that their clan became an outcast." Sora said next.

This was a lot to take in. Not only did I realize my life was a wacked out crazy world, but also I just discovered my fatal flaw.

I trust to easily.

I didn't say anything, didn't meet their eyes, didn't want to do anything. All I wanted to do now was to sit here on this cold pavement and wish I have never created any of these mistakes. I couldn't believe I was so blind. I presumed Aqua was a nice person due to the dream, but in reality...

"Oi! Shiki! Are you with us?" Neku asked.

I nodded and got up, there was no room for mistakes now. "Do any of you know what Aqua is planning?"

"We've just said we don't know." Said Roxas impatiently.

Still rude blondie.

I thought bitterly.

"We should get out of here first and then plan our strategy." Sora suggested.

We all gaped at the brunette. Such words of wisdom!

"Ok, just because I say the weirdest and do the stupidest things, doesn't mean I can't be resourceful!" He exclaimed.

We laughed at his comment and began to run out of this underground hell hole.

"We need to find a source of light!" I said.

"I think I see it!" Ventus yelled.

I squinted a bit to look for the light that Ventus claimed to see, and a smile broke out of my face when I saw it too. Neku ran beside me with a determined look, as he whispered next to me.

"Next plan? Look for Mr. H." He said and winked.

"Agreed." I said without meeting his eyes.

I am honestly not in the mood for this. He can tell everyone I'm his partner, not that it matters to me anyway, because I AM his partner. But why am I so defensive all of a sudden? Is it because I really, really, REALLY like him that much?

"We're almost there!" Huffed Roxas.

I don't blame the guy, I'm almost out of breath as well. That was when I felt Neku's arm slid around my waist and picked me up bridal style, as he ran along with the three relatives. My face flushed red as I tried to tell him to let me down. He refused and just smirked at me.

Roxas whistled at us and winked at Neku. "'Partner' huh?" Placing quotation marks on partner.

I seriously wanna die right now. When we finally made it out we took a short break at the entrance and began strategizing.

"Ok, so Shiki and I need to look for three of our friends, because I honestly believe in the advantage of numbers." Neku spoke, as he laid me down on the floor.

"Alright then, while you go do that, we'll look for Vanitas. Recently I heard the clones talking about some boy with black hair like mine with yellow and green eyes. They said they've seen him recently around the area, if I could find him we might have a better chance of winning this." Sora explained.

"No need little bro!" Said a voice from above.

I squinted my eyes to block out a bit of sunlight. We have been in a tunnel for about 3 days. Excluding the trio, but you guys get what I mean.

The boy was about our age, he had the black spikey hair like Sora's and his eyes glittered beneath the sunlight, they look like golden orbs.

"Vanitas!" Sora exclaimed happily and glomped the poor boy.

"Ow, ow! Sora, what are you five? Space bro!" He demanded.

"Bro?" I questioned.

"Yeah, like us they're twins too." Roxas said as he shrugged like it was no big deal.

Wow, their family must love to have multiple children. I shook my head and looked at the two brothers. I never had any siblings, I was always a lone, so I definitely do not know the feeling of having another flesh and blood that is close to your age.

"Ok since we've found Vanitas. The four of us needs to go into hiding for now, then you guys go look for Mr. H. Once you've found him contact us so we can plan the next attack." Ventus said as he led the two brothers away.

"Neku you got our numbers in your phone right?" Sora asked making sure.

Neku nodded and gave them a swift wave before turning around to a different direction. He grabbed my hand and forced my to go with him. I glared at him for a while. I was still angry at what he said to Ventus.

'Partner.'

That word gave a swift pang at my heart. Was he lying when he told me he loved me? Or at least liked me?

"What's wrong Shiki?" Neku said as we kept walking down Cadoi City to get to Cat street.

"Nothing." I mumbled looking down on my shoes. I held Mr. Mew tighter, cuddling him with my right arm.

Suddenly Neku stops walking and I accidentally bumped into him. A consequence of my lack of attentiveness. He turned around and suddenly pushed me to a nearest wall. My back slammed against the cold brick wall as I whimpered.

"Neku?" I gasped.

He lowered his head on the crook of my neck and gingerly kissed it. My knees began to wobble a bit as he trailed his kisses down to my shoulder. My breathing became uneven as I felt his warm breath on my shoulder.

"Neku." I whispered lovingly.

"Shiki." He said with the same passion.

Neku wrapped his arms around my waist as he pressed his body closer to mine. He lowered his head meeting my brown eyes then his eyes travelled down to my lips. My heart was beating so fast.

Is he really gonna kiss me?

Neku pulled back, his face flushed red. "We have to keep moving we don't have much time to waste."

Disappointment.

I can taste it.

Feel it.

Hate it.

My ears were ringing with anger, as I held onto Mr. Mew. Tears began to fall from my eyes. What does this mean? Why was he leading me to my despair? I rubbed my eyes furiously trying to compose myself. No, now was not the time to cry and be a big baby. I walked away and continued on to Cat Street.

"Shiki, wait up." He called.

I could care less if you just died there. I thought bitterly.

When we reached Wild Cat I spotted Rhyme and Beat. I waved at them and called their names. Rhyme smiled and hugged me while Beat just gave us an acknowledged nod.

"Where have you guys been?" Beat asked.

"Trapped...somewhere. What about the players?" Neku replied.

"All safe man."

"Are you guys here to see Mr. H as well?" I said.

Rhyme nodded. "Yeah, but he's still not here."

I glanced at Neku worry etched on our faces. Something wasn't right and we'll get into the bottom of it.

Me; soorry for late update. I have been so busy! Now that my foot is no longer broken I don't have the hospital stuff in my schedule so that's one problem out of the way...and I won't be able to update until February because of exams. Happy New Year Readers please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Neku POV

Stupid I told myself at least ten billion times. Why didn't you continue and kissed her? Since when have you become such a wuss Neku Sakuraba? I glanced at her face, expressionless. Not good. She was probably confused.

"So what now? Mr. H is obviously not here." Beat said.

"We'll search for him." I replied and began walking to the tunnel.

"Wait. Neku!" Shiki called.

I stopped my tracks and looked forward, into the dark tunnel. I heard her fall in step beside me.

"We just got out from there! If we got caught again..." She trailed off.

"What do you suggest? Go look somewhere else?" I retorted.

Beat and Rhyme looked at us confused was written all over their faces. I could only snort at the pathetic situation we were at. What the hell was Shiki expecting? An easy note that says 'I'm hiding here -Mr. H.' Obviously the first place to look for would be the tunnel.

Shiki refused to see my point. Ok fine we got caught last time, barely made it out. Found out that Aqua was a lunatic, then found out that Sora had a twin that LOOKED like a lunatic. Things just got better and better! But the point was we can't risk loosing. If we lost then it's over this time, we can never return to our real lives. Not that our real lives weren't messed up already.

"I just don't want to be caught again!" Yelled Shiki.

"Well then don't get caught! It wasn't even that bad down there, it was just dark!" I yelled back.

Shiki gasped at what I said and glared at me. "It was just dark? You don't even know what happened to me. You never even once asked if I was ok!"

"I can see that you're walking, talking, breathing, and yelling at me so I will presume you're fine." I retorted.

Shiki gasped at what I said and had tears streaming down her face. She glared at me and stormed of to God knows where. I shrugged it's not my problem if she got lost.

Beat looked at me skeptically. "Hey man, what happened to the whole, 'Shiki I care about you' crap?"

"Like you said, it's crap." I said making my way in the tunnel until Rhyme stopped me.

"Don't, I doubt he'd be there again." Rhyme said.

I shrugged her off and backed away. What now? If there was a possibility that he was there, what then? My phone began to ring and I fished it out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Neku, it's Ven."

"Sup man."

"Listen you have to come back here at 104, there's something you need to know." He said urgently.

"Ok." I said and hung up.

This could be big, and maybe on the way we might find some clues about Mr. H. I looked back at Rhyme and Beat, I better clue them in on the plan before another misunderstanding happens.

After telling Rhyme, and Beat what the plan was, Rhyme volunteered to look for Shiki. Well, more like had the initiative to look for my irresponsible and annoying partner. So off she goes looking for Shiki, while Beat and I went straight to 104.

"Hey man, what you did to Shiki was not cool." Beat commented.

I did a side glance at the guy and shrugged. "She was just being overly dramatic as always. Annoying if you ask me."

Beat didn't back down on this, in fact her REFUSED to drop this conversation.

"Look she didn't appear to be dramatic and I would know," Beat said confidently.

I snorted at this statement, how can he possibly know if she was being dramatic? Was he her partner when she first died? Nah-uh, I was her partner and until now I still am. Therefore he has no say into how she was feeling.

"Beat just leave this to me ok? I can handle it."

Probably...

Beat shook his head at me. "Dude you better get your act together. Because trust me with the way you've been acting right now there is no way we are going to win," he said to me.

I stopped my tracks and felt his words hit me. How can we NOT win? I was the one who led them to freaking life. I saved their lives! I whirled around and met his eyes.

"You better watch it Beat," I threatened.

Beat stood his ground. "Or what Sakuraba? You're being selfish! You may be thinking of a way to win, but the only thing you'll win is a broken heart and killing us all!" He exclaimed glaring at me.

"Well what do you want me to do? I am doing everything I can here Beat!" Yelling back at him.

"I am telling you to stop being an idiot and chase after her, and let me and Rhyme handle the rest," he said.

"And what do we gain after our happy ever after? Huh? It's gonna kill you and Rhyme," I retorted.

"Trust me on this man, you-no we need Shiki on this."

So as stupid as I was I actually followed the pin's head advice. I texted Rhyme and she told me she found Shiki, gave me the address and I sprinted towards that direction like no tomorrow.

Apparently she was back at her place, she snuck through the backyard and ran up to her room. Rhyme followed suit and now so am I.

"Shiki?" I said.

"Go away!"

I winced at her voice, it was hoarse and broken, like she cried too much to even form a proper word.

I leaned my head on the door and sighed. "Shiki, let me in," I begged softly.

I stood there for a while, and heard no sudden movement. I slipped down and landed on my knees, forehead still touching the door, hands just dangled on my sides. Boy I've really done it now.

Well if she won't come out or let me in I might as well leave for her personal space. I don't really want her to get even more angry as seeing she already is. I got up and took one last look at her door.

"Shiki I'll be meeting Ven and the others at 104 Beat probably messaged Rhyme seeing as she tried to catch up to you. If you feel better come meet with us before the final battle." I said.

She didn't reply, nor did I hear her move. Nope this was it, no turning back now I suppose.

I left her house by sneaking to the back door. Once I was sure that I couldn't see her house I shoved my hands in my pockets and intently listened to my music. When I reached 104 everyone was already there and you could hear Vanitas's maniacal laugh.

"Hahaha, got ya again Sor, pay up," he said holding his palm out to his twin.

Sora grumbled and handed him 500 yen. "That was the most ridiculous bet you've ever gotten me into Van,"

Ventus laughed along with Vanitas. "It was your free will dude, Van didn't get you into anything!" Ventus exclaimed.

Roxas saw me and waved him over. Beat just gave me a mix of 'I told you so and you're so stupid' look as I made my way towards our loud friends.

"What'cha bet on Sor?" I asked.

"You'd bring Shiki along with you," he grumbled. I sweat dropped at his statement and looked at Rhyme. She glanced back at me but offered a sympathetic smile.

"Alright, here's the plan. While Terra is still away from his long ass mission we kick in and beat the shit out of Aqua," Vanitas stated and began to march forward.

Ventus scowled at the dark haired boy and pulled him by the collar. Vanitas yelped and jumped back in place.

"You're missing one huge ass detail. Mr. H, Van, Mr.H," he said pointing behind him.

Sure enough Mr. H comes out of the shadows. He was well beaten up, his clothes were torn and his face was covered with dirt. His brown neat hair was now disheveled and an out right mess.

"We found him as we tried to get back home," Roxas commented.

"What happened Mr. H?" I asked.

His eyes found mine and sighed. "When the games started I went looking for you. I knew something was up with Joshua, he never used to put the games in real life. He was a reasonable man, I just couldn't believe I didn't see it sooner..." He trailed off with a sigh.

"But as I reached the station a cloak man approached me and told me I was an interference to the game plan. He nearly killed me if it weren't for luck. When I got away from him I found Joshua but he was in a great deal of pain. He clutched his head with his hands and started moaning and mumbling incoherent things," he finished.

Ventus seemed to have caught something in Mr. H's story. "What kind of things?" He asked.

"Like, 'she's insane taking over my mind like that,' or 'Neku please win this and save us,'"

"Wait, save?" I said.

Mr. H nodded. "Whomever he was referring to must be extremely powerful enough to control his mind," he stated.

Only one certain person popped in my head. Aqua.

"Now that we know the story let's go!" Vanitas said impatiently.

"I know man, we should just get this over with like last time," Beat agreed.

I shrugged. I do want this to be over, but I feel like we were missing the big picture here. Aqua wanted something here if she didn't have any need from this place she wouldn't have taken Joshua's free will. In fact I wouldn't meet her at all and Shiki and I would have our normal lives back. Only now that I think about it our lives won't be normal, since she's stuck in Eri's body.

Wait back up, why was I even thinking about Eri? Now was not the right time to be engrossed with some girl who was apparently pissed at you.

Beat walked beside me and gave me wary glances. "Dude, you gotta pull yourself together. And don't say I didn't told you so," he said.

I growled at his comment but remained silent as we made our way to the tunnel. The darkness that looked like dancing shadows of doomed swallowed us, as we descended down to the tunnel. Rhyme clung onto her older brother for reassurance. I could tell she could feel something weird emitting from the tunnels. I don't blame her, because I could feel it as well.

All of a sudden we felt a rush of wind pass by us. A minute later I felt an intense pain on my left side on my lower abdomen. I collapsed feeling the sickly warmth of my blood escaping. Everyone followed suit after me, and a loud cackle filled the tunnel walls.

"Stupid boys, you think you could beat me?" A taunting voice said, that could only mean it was Aqua.

"Uh, yeah, we sorta thought you needed to be stopped so we came here..." Beat said while gasping for air to hold onto the pain.

Rhyme tried to stopped the bleeding but it was no use. It seemed to me like Beat was hit on a vital spot.

"Damn it, where is that red head?" Aqua snarled looking at me.

I raised an eyebrow while trying to keep my face expression free. "Why are you looking at me?" I asked her.

She narrowed her eyes, "Because among everyone in this room, she cares about you the most! As if haunting her dreams aren't enough," she huffed in frustration.

"What do you even need Shiki for?" Ventus gutted out.

"What do I need her for Venny? Like the rest of you I need her to die and to submit yours and her souls to me so you may become a reaper," Aqua said like it was that simple, and maybe it was.

"For what purpose do you need us to become repears?" Mr. H demanded.

Aqua's porcelain face broke into a wide smile that made her look like chuckie the doll. "Good question, to destroy the human race and create a new world just for repears," she said admiringly.

I rolled my eyes at her stupid dream. "Really? Repear world is what you want? Can you come back from la la land and look around you. You are in a place for repears!" I exclaimed.

She shot me a glare and grabbed my cheeks with her right hand. Her sharp nails dug into my skin.

"You're wrong, this is just a hiding place!" She shrieked.

"Whoa lady, the last time we met you were actually a lot more pleasant with your brunette muscle head boyfriend, Terra," Vanitas said smirking in the process.

Bless the child's soul he's still using smart ass remarks even at the brink of death. Applause for respect.

"That was when I was alive, before the games took me, when we knew it was hopeless for us to win so we became repears," she explained.

I was about to open my mouth to reply with a sadistic comment but someone came in and did it for me.

"Really? Alive? Didn't know you had a real beating heart, but hey it's not like it matters anyway you liar!" Shiki shouted.

"Sh-Shiki? What are you doing here! Get out," I said panicked.

Shiki placed her hands on her hips, "Uh, hello? I am your partner. I thought that was loud and clear, though your earphones could be in the way," she said as she glared at Aqua.

"No one hurts Neku," she said, I smirked at that maybe she's forgiven me. "Except me!" She continued and managed to wipe of my smirk of my face.

Aqua sneered, "I thought you'd see it my way, after all the visions I've sent you."

Shiki's body went rigid and I could see the smugness and confidence she had on wore off. She frowned but didn't step away from her.

"Those visions may be reality, but I will do anything to change them," Shiki said determinedly.

A/N: alrighty sorry for late, late update. Dance crew got busy and my friend fractured her spine and can no longer dance. So far I paused dancing for her and right now she needed some support so yeah, sorry for neglecting this story. Please Review.


End file.
